Dying Light
by I'msorrymylove
Summary: Adopted from moonchild2308. Some people have the best of luck. Some people have the worst. I am the latter. My name was Arianna, and this is the story of why I'm called Delphine, how I got kidnapped by Torchwood 1, and how I met and traveled with my favorite TV alien, the Doctor. Of course, it could all be a joke by Lilly...but lets not think on that. First in the Light Season
1. Chapter 1

_It was many things at the same time. Astonishing, extraordinary, stupendous, unbelievable, horrifying, daunting, frightening…it had always been something, but there would never be any label. Except for one, the Untempered Schism. So great, that the mighty race of Time Lords couldn't understand it._

_We had been blessed with it,that was for certain. And so it came to pass soon after the blessing was received that we would look into the Untempered Schism during our initiation. Or for me, a dare that Thete and Koschei had put me on. _

_As so many others, I stared into it, hoping to Rassilon that I would not get in trouble. The ground shook suddenly, nearly breaking me from the trance the Schism had started. _

_The planet quaked once more, and instead of keeping my balance like I had before, I stumbled forwards, nearly falling to my knees, but I caught myself. But when the planet shook yet again, I was sent to my knees barely two feet away from the Schism. A small part screamed for me to move, but I was captivated by the swirling colors, the Time Vortex itself was calling me to it, and I was the ever faithful servant who wanted to respond. _

_When another tremor hit the planet, my balance failed me completely and I couldn't stop myself from tumbling into the Vortex. The sound of my screams was the last thing I was aware of as I fell. _

* * *

I was yanked forcefully out of the vision-like thought by the "Good Morning" theme on my phone, slightly catchy but ill timed. My eyes were sore from staring at the computer screen for an hour, and my blinking didn't help. Giving a stretch that cracked my back, I dismissed the alarm on my Droid, time to get ready for work.

* * *

My name is Arianna Grey and this is my life, or it was. Once upon a time, that _was_ my name, and that _was_ my life. See what I did? Past tense, as in not anymore. Only right then and there, I had no means of knowing what was ahead of me. During the rare occasions of downtime, I sometimes think back on that day, often wondering '"What if I hadn't gone to work that day?"' and '"What if things had stayed the same?"' Everything might of changed, sometimes I wished that my life was the one I led as Arianna. Happy, safe, little…but that's boring, and I was never those things to begin with.

* * *

While I was in my bedroom, the Doctor Who DVD that was playing in the living room could be clearly heard-not that that's an amazing fleet, it only took all of five steps to get from said bedroom to said living room. Oddly enough, listening to Doctor Who when I was writing my fanfiction helped more than music. Even when I wasn't writing, Doctor Who was on, due mostly to Lily, my best friend and roommate, and just as big of a Whovian as I was.

As usual, I glanced at the TV to see the final moments of "Army of Ghosts" playing, but I couldn't watch it and I regretfully turned the DVD player and the TV off-once I had finished tying my shoes and getting bag. I glanced at the phone and played the message, hoping that it was Lily annoying me before work, but it wasn't. It was my mom.

_Your bills are piling up and it's a bother. Pay for them already._

Nice to hear from you too mom.

I'm going to ignore it. If I ignore any problems, then they'll go away eventually. That's how life works, or how it should works.

The café I work at was halfway across the town, but since I didn't have a car and I didn't want to pay for a taxi, I walked every single day even though I was terrible at finding my way, even in the little town I've been in for forever and I go to the same place every day.

"Damn." I groaned to myself about halfway to the café. I had forgotten they were starting construction on Madison Avenue, which meant I was going to have to detour my way to work. Today sucked.

Turning down the next alley, I came out on a street I was familiar with but I hardly ever used. As I walked along down the sidewalk, something across the street caught my eye. A statue, which to a normal person wouldn't be strange at all, but to someone who was familiar with Who…not so much. Ever since I saw the episode Blink, with the weeping angels, however many years ago that was, I haven't been able to look at a statue the same way. Damn Steven Moffat.

But this one in particular unnerved me. It looked too much like a weeping angel for my comfort.

Oh, who was I kidding? I didn't live in the Who universe. There was no Doctor to come whisk me away from my terrible life and make things amazing. And, therefore, there were no weeping angels. Hell, it was probably some twisted sculptor man who knew what weeping angels were. For all I knew this demented man had planted a camera inside the statue to watch as Whovians freaked out and ran at the sight of it.

That's something I would probably do. Maybe I should get that guy's number. I could freak Lily the hell out. Did I mention that was the purpose of my entire life basically? What can I say? I'm going to hell, hopefully not soon though.

Deciding to ignore the statue altogether, like I do with most of my problems, I kept walking. But I didn't get very far when I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stiffen. Calm down, Arianna, there's no way in hell that a statue is going to come off its stand and kill you. With my luck, it's probably just some crazy axe murderer come to chop off my head because I look like his dead wife. And now I'm realizing that I watch way too much Criminal Minds. Against my better judgment that told me the statue would still be there, I glanced back just to double check.

But it was gone.

Holy crap, holy crap, holy crap, I'm going to die. Really going to die. Why by a fucking angel though?

No, no, maybe I'm wrong. Maybe I won't die. Maybe I'm just going completely and utterly insane and I imagined that there was a statue there. That's gotta be it. Not that I'm rooting for insanity here or anything, but I think it was the better of the two options.

I took a deep breath and turned back around, intent on putting it out of my head and going to work. I found myself face to face with the statue, the weeping angel, baring its teeth and claws at me. I screamed and stepped backwards, half expecting someone to come and see what the fuss was about. Of course, as this was my life, no one came. I stared at it, refusing to blink. I wasn't looking to die today. What in the hell was a weeping angel doing in my totally non-fiction universe? It didn't belong here.

A thought dawned on me and I found myself chuckling after that moment of sheer panic. "This isn't Doctor Who," I said out loud, though whether I was trying to convince the angel in front of me or myself I wasn't sure. "Weeping angels don't exist here. But you know what we do have? Jackass friends who pull one too many pranks, that's what!" I had convinced myself that Lily was pulling one of her idiotic pranks, intent on making me late for work. "Okay, Lily, jokes over. I get it. Real funny. I'm so gonna get fired for being late." Nothing happened. No one came out of hiding and the so-called weeping angel didn't so much as budge an inch. "Lily, come on…Oh, of course. It's a weeping angel. It can't move if I'm looking at it. Let me just close my eyes and then maybe you'll stop acting like a dipshit."

So I closed my eyes.

* * *

When I reopened my eyes, I was somewhere else. I wasn't outside anymore. There was no weeping angel standing in front of me.

Did that mean I didn't have to go to work?

Wow, Arianna, way to focus on the important things. Now more importantly, where the hell am I?

I had no idea where I was but I knew I was laying down, since it seemed I was staring at a ceiling. An ugly, stained and slightly cracked ceiling at that. The ceiling in my apartment wasn't the prettiest thing in the world but it wasn't this bad. Which meant I wasn't home. And unless they randomly added a new addition to the café within the last twelve hours, I wasn't at work either.

"You awake, Delphy?

I sat up and turned to the left as a girl walked into the room I was in, wherever that was. She looked at me with one of the widest smiles I've ever seen in my life and skipped, seriously skipped, over to the side of the bed. "Delphine?" she questioned again. Was she talking to me? That's not my name. "Earth to Delphine Greentree! Are you in there?"

Delphine Greentree? But that was… No, it couldn't be. That was the name I gave my OC for my Doctor Who fanfiction. But that couldn't be right. My name was Arianna Grey, not Delphine Greentree. And who the hell was this girl?

Short blonde hair, green eyes, annoyingly bouncy behavior… Holy mother of fudge. If I'm right, and I really hope I'm not, then she would be Delphine's best friend, Lola Greentree.

That was when I started looking around the room I was in. It was a long room, with six beds, three on each side, and small shabby dresses next to each one. An assortment of stuffed animals were strewn across a couple of the beds. A dusty mirror hung on the wall not far from me. I recognized it as the orphanage Delphine was raised in. Greentree Orphanage. Everything was exactly as I had pictured it when I was coming up with my fanfiction.

I was apparently now named Delphine Greentree, living in Greentree Orphanage, with my, or her, best friend, Lola. What did that all mean? Surely I was still Arianna. I still looked like Arianna.

Or did I?

I shot up from the bed I was in and, trying to keep my shaking to a minimum, slowly walked over to the mirror on the wall.

Delphine looked back at me.

No longer was I the ginger girl with strange eyes. Now? Now I was almost the exact opposite of me. My short coppery hair was replaced with long, layered dark brown tresses and bangs that swooped over my forehead to the right. The front section of my new hair had been dyed a vibrant turquoise color. My eyes had originally been two different colors. They were still the same colors, but my left eye was now violet and my right eye was a light blue, instead of vice versa. The Arianna version of me had been a bit curvier, with a bit of a baby face. This Delphine version of me was thin, although it did appear that if I put on some weight I might be able to keep the shape I was used to. I still had the same ivory skin and the same beauty mark underneath my right eye. My clothes consisted of holey pale denim jeans, a black t-shirt and blue converse. Turning my back to the mirror, I pulled the collar of my shirt down over my left shoulder, turning my head to see the tattoo I had given Delphine that read, _Do not go gentle into that dark night. Rage, rage against the dying of the light._

I could feel my heart racing, threatening to beat out of my chest, and my breath was coming in shallow gasps. In essence, I was freaking out.

I remember I was walking to work. I was going to my stupid job at the stupid café and there was a detour. And I saw a weeping angel. Or I thought I did. It was just Lily playing a prank on me. Wasn't it? What if it wasn't? What if that had been a real weeping angel? A real weeping angel and I closed my eyes. I closed my eyes and it touched me and apparently sent me to some parallel universe where I have become my fanfiction character.

Either that or I'm lying in some hospital in a coma having really vivid dreams about being Delphine. Pinching my arm to wake myself up, I winced. Nope. That hurt so definitely not a coma.

Which meant this was real life and a real live weeping angel sent me to a parallel dimension where apparently my fanfiction was reality. Did that mean the Doctor was here? Probably not, or else I'd see that Police Box.

Did that mean I had to start calling myself Delphine? More than likely. Lola might ship me off to the loony bin if I started referring to myself as Arianna. Even though I am Arianna. Or am I Delphine now?

Fuck, life had become confusing. Way too confusing for my liking. What next, giant ass puppies in the sky?

"Delphy, are you feeling okay?" I zoned back in as Lola gave me a concerned, questioning look.

Right. Whatever happened, I was Delphine now. Delphine had to act a certain way, and Lola would notice if I did something out of the ordinary. Good thing Delphine was beginning to turn into a Mary Sue and I'm 99% positive she and I are basically the same person, minus the whole appearance thing.

"Yeah, Lo. Why wouldn't I be?" I replied, trying not to make a face at my new voice. I was English now. I mean, of course I'm English. I'm in my Doctor Who fanfiction where everyone is English so naturally I made my OC English too. That's going to take some getting used to. Not that I'm going to miss the American accent.

She seemed to accept it well enough and smiled, plopping down on the bed next to mine, her bed. "Because you weren't feeling good earlier and took a nap. I came up to check on you."

"Oh, right, yeah." I sat down on the end Delphine's bed. I suppose I should probably start calling it my bed. I sat down on my bed. Nope, that was still weird. "Sorry, I'm just a little bit out of it. I had a dream that I was living in a different universe, in a different body, and it's got me a little disoriented." Her eyebrow went up at that but she laughed. Good, so she didn't think I was insane. Maybe I could use the opportunity to find out some information. "What's the date?"

Never taking the cheery smile off her face, Lola obliged. "March 17, 2007."

I nodded. Not only did I travel to a parallel universe but I also went back in time. Realistically, I should only be thirteen years old. But I made Delphine nineteen, and that's the age I was as Arianna, so I think I'll stick with that. "And have I gone to work yet?"

"You call pick pocketing people your work?" That only made Lola laugh harder. She had never frowned upon my line of work but always found it funny when I tried to refer to it as my life career. "Nah, you haven't been out yet. You said you were going to head out after your nap if you were feeling up to it."

"Thanks, Lola. That helped a lot," I said, standing up. "I think I'm feeling okay now so I'm going to go do what I do best."

That was a lie of course. Delphine might have been created to know how to pick pocket people for a living but Arianna never stole a thing in her entire life. But I needed the opportunity to get outside and get some air, see what I remembered. That and, if I was going to be stuck here in this body and this universe, I needed to learn how to pick pocket people. Delphine had no creditable skills and was never able to find a real job. As an orphan, she hadn't had much time for education, outside of basic schooling, and had been thieving for as long as she could remember. She was me now but I don't think I was going to be as great at it as she was. Man, all these she's and I's were giving me a headache.

* * *

My name is Delphine Greentree. I am a pick pocket living in the Greentree Orphanage in London, England. I am an English girl with a big fancy English accent. I used to live in a different universe until a weeping angel sent me here to…

To a universe where I'm living as an OC from a Doctor Who story.

A Doctor Who story.

Doctor Who. Could be worse.

I stopped walking and looked up, searching the London skyline for something familiar. When my eyes finally settled on it, I burst into a grin. Torchwood London. It was there, meaning that I really was in a parallel universe where Doctor Who was a real thing. And it was still standing, meaning the Battle at Canary Wharf hadn't happened yet.

I could meet the Doctor, and probably get shot by a Dalek, or get changed into a Cyberman…did I mention that I'm not that lucky?

* * *

"I hit the gold mine, Lola," I shot a sly grin at the blonde laying on her bed. "My friend Patrick here was walking around with two hundred buckaroonies in his wallet." I waved the man's ID in the air, and then tossed it in the pile of other IDs on my bed beside me. "All in all, about four hundred pounds yesterday."

Lola snorted and sat up, looking at the wad of cash in my hands. "With that kind of money you could buy me a puppy. Or get yourself a normal hair color."

"Lola, you're lolo." I lifted up the end of my mattress and hid my stash under it, with the rest of my money. "For your information I like my hair the way it is. And what would you do with a puppy? You can hardly take care of yourself."

Pouting, she stood up. "Fine, be that way. I don't want your thief money anyway. I'm gonna go find something to eat. See you later, boo."

I couldn't help but shake my head and laugh as she walked out of the room. I had been living in this universe, in my new body, for two weeks now, and I was finally starting to fit in. I had gotten the hang on pick pocketing finally to the point where I was so good at it I felt guilty. Police here didn't care about pick pockets, especially since people like dear old Patrick were walking around with hundreds of dollars. Or pounds. Whatever. I lived in America for nineteen years of my life. Getting used to this whole pound thing was something that was taking some time. But I made money. I had to if I was going to be living here until I found the Doctor. And I was going to find him, one way or another.

I had also adopted Delphine as who I was going be from then on. Sure, I was still used to being Arianna and sometimes people would call my name, my new name, and I wouldn't realize they were talking to me. But Delphine was the new me. People would find it weird if I were to suddenly insist on being called Arianna. Besides, maybe this was my chance. Too many nights I had lied awake at night, thinking of Doctor Who, and wishing that somehow I could be here instead of in my life. My life sucked. I lived in a shabby apartment I could hardly afford, worked at a café where I had to waitress on roller skates, and my parents hated my existence. This was my chance to start over, to be a new me, and I was going to take it.

Of course, Delphine's life wasn't all that great either. She had no family and had been living in the Greentree Orphanage for as long as she could remember. Delphine was the only name she had ever known and had been given the last name Greentree because she hadn't had one, so, like Lola, she had adopted the name of the orphanage. She was a pick pocket because no one wanted to hire her for a real job and because she had started early on as a way to make money as a kid. Lola was her first and basically only friend.

But as much as Delphine's life sucked, it was still better than what mine had been and so I was more than happy to be here. After all, I was going to become the Doctor's companion. I was determined to. It would be a thing.

I had found out that I was close to the Army of Ghosts episode of the show now. The ghosts had started appearing worldwide about a month before I got here. That meant in about two weeks or so the Doctor would be showing up. I just had to wait and not get killed or anything.

Pulling my cell phone out of my jeans, I checked the time. 12:30, lunch time. Time to head out again.

* * *

Hair pulled up and thumbs hooked into my belt loops, I walked down the sidewalk slowly, keeping my eye out for easy targets. Not that I couldn't pick pocket from just about anybody, as long as they had a wallet, but I wasn't in the mood for difficult people right now.

I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up and I frowned. Taking a quick look around, I half expected another weeping angel to attack me. There was nothing there. I couldn't see anyone watching me either. Shrugging it off as paranoia, I kept on going.

After another minute of walking, I found someone. A man standing on the corner, waiting for the okay to cross the street, more attentive to the cars and the street light than the wallet bulge in his back pocket. Quietly moving so I was by him, I slipped my hand into his pocket as I walked behind him, taking the wallet with me. I dropped it into the messenger bag I kept at my side for my excursions. I waited until I was around the corner to pull it out and glance inside it. I would wait until I was home to count exactly how much money I had pilfered but I liked to have a rough idea so I knew when to stop.

Down the street some, I saw another man. His curly brown hair went to his shoulders and he was dressed like he belonged in Victorian times. He stood there in the middle of the sidewalk, looking at some sort of pocket watch. I wasn't sure why but I got the urge to hit him up. So, inconspicuous as possible, I made my way towards him. The crowd passing by around him was large enough so I blended in, pulling the wallet from his pocket.

I swiftly walked away, keeping with the crowd, but I couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching me. I looked back at the man but, to my surprise, he wasn't there anymore. Where did he go? I didn't see him anywhere around me. He must be a fast walker.

I went to take a peek in his wallet, see what treasures waited inside. It was a plain brown leather wallet. Inside of it was a blank piece of paper. Meh. It was probably supposed to hold an ID, but he hadn't put one in there. Fail.

Now I was getting goose bumps. I swear someone was staring at me, but for the life of me, I couldn't find anyone. Maybe I'm just being a paranoid freak. Either way, I think I'm done for the day.

Turning around, I started on my way back home. Funny, I had begun thinking of the orphanage as my home. Granted, it was more of one than my own house had been growing up.

I waited for the light to change so I could cross the street. I was only halfway across when, out of nowhere, when a number of black SUVs drove in out of nowhere and parked in a circle around me. Oh shit, those look eerily like the ones that Torchwood use.

A woman emerged from the truck directly in front of me. Her hair was blonde and she wore a black suit with a skirt. I didn't bother to try and hide the disgust on my face. She was the head of Torchwood London. Yvonne, I think she was called in the episode, but I didn't like her. She didn't deserve a nice name. She was responsible for what happened to Rose, not that I was a huge fan of Rose. She bitched an all, but Rose was good, strong, and no way in hell did she deserve her fate.

"Delphine Greentree, my name is Yvonne Hartman," she introduced herself. Didn't bother to attempt to shake my hand or anything. Rude bitch. Not that I would have shaken it anyway but so not the point. "I work for Torchwood London. You need to come with us."

I resisted the urge to punch her in the face. Come with them? "Like hell. What do you need me for?" This wasn't going to end well at all. Were they the ones watching me? Somehow that didn't surprise me.

I guess she decided it wasn't important enough to beat around the bush because she got straight to the point. That or I wouldn't be around long enough for it to matter. "Our scanners show that you're giving off some strange readings, similar to a suspicious sphere we've recently acquired. According to our readings, you shouldn't exist."

"Shouldn't exist? What the hell-"

Suddenly there was a severe pain in the back of my neck, shutting me down. The next thing I knew, darkness was encompassing my vision and taking over.

* * *

My eyelids fluttered open slowly, revealing a dark grey ceiling. Holy crap, my head killed. Where was I?

The first thing I became aware of was the hard cot I seemed to be laying on. It was even worse than the beds at the orphanage. Then I noticed that I was holed up inside some sort of cage, square in shape and made of iron bars. It was a few feet taller than me and closed at the top. A padlock held the door shut. As my vision refocused, I saw a dark skinned man standing across the room, watching me. Damn it. I recognized him too. Rajesh, Torchwood's sphere watching man. It was all he seemed to be good for. He died. I remembered that.

That meant… I looked over to the side at the giant black sphere I knew would be there.

"Fuck."

* * *

**So, welcome to Dying Light. I adopted this story from the amazingly talented moonchild2308. This will be updated every Sunday and I'll try to do it around 8. **

**I would also like to say that this chapter and the next one are just rewrites of the original two. The rest are my less talented ones. **

**If you want to read more by me, then read my Kayla Hark series. **

**Oh, and I'm working on a cover. **


	2. Chapter 2

I tried not to look at them. I tried not to stare at those scientist, my torturers, my entirely possible executioners, who were leading me down the hallway. My hands were cuffed tightly behind my back and the two guards, those damned guards who were there to make sure I didn't murder anyone-which was highly probable and would start with that bitch Yvonne-were on either side of me, holding me by the arms and forcing me along with them.

I tried not to look at any of the four of them, the scientists nor the guards, for fear of what I might have seen in their faces. Emptiness, emotionlessness coldness…or worse. Enjoyment, gleefulness, pleasure…pleasure at what they were doing to me. Enjoyment at the pain they were causing to me. Happiness at the torture they were making me endure.

And I couldn't look at them because if I did, if I looked at their faces, I might have broken. I was used to people being mean and being sadistic. My parents were worthless people-both wouldn't have given a shit if they knew I was being tortured-but they were angry people who hated the world as much as they hated me. The Torchwood employees? They didn't know me, and up until recently they hadn't even known I existed. They didn't know who I was and yet they were so eager to do these things to me.

I was led into a large room, empty except for an assortment of machines and lab-type supplies, which I recognized as my room of torture. A few weeks ago, I would have attempted to run. Now I knew better. I knew my legs were too tired to carry me far enough away, not that I knew how to get out of this place, and that they would only prod me with more stun guns if I tried, always bringing me closer to the endless night, and then snatching it from me.

Some of the supplies and machines in the room were familiar as they were things that had been used on me already. Other machines, like the one next to the table I would be laying on, were new and scary. It wasn't until they started putting me on the table that I started kicking and struggling. My voice was hoarse from all the screaming I had been doing lately but I screamed anyway. "What the fuck is wrong with you people?" I yelled at the top of my lungs at them. "Let go of me, you fucking bastards!" No matter how many profanities I screamed or how many threats I made against them, they never replied. The only sign that they hear me were their faces when they first started this, as my obnoxious yells made their ears hurt, and the smirks that always appeared on their goddamn faces when they knew I was scared out of my mind. "I'll kill you! I'm going to rip your face off and pull you apart limb by fucking limb!"

Despite my protests, the guards continued to overpower me and strap me down to the table. I couldn't move, couldn't fight, couldn't win, and I felt the familiar feeling of helplessness seep into me as the guards left the room.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I tried to ask, and I heard my voice crack. Tears threatened to drip down the side of my face but I fought to hold them back. There was no way in hell I was going to give these bastards the benefit of seeing me cry. I had been able to keep it from happening so far and I would continue to do it.

As usual, they refused to answer my questions. I couldn't even turn my head, as there was a strap going across my forehead to keep my head still. I suppose they didn't want me to snap my neck. It would ruin their experiments if I died-that didn't stop them from _almost_ killing me though.

Though I couldn't see what they were doing, I could hear the metallic clink as they picked something up off the machine by me. The two scientists, as if, stepped back over to me. I braced myself, knowing what came next was never good. I felt them press an object, something sharp and metal, against the base of my head on either side. The pressure increased and I grimaced as the skin tore, placing the metal prods the back of my head. Leaving me once more, they returned to their machine. I could hear a switch being flipped.

The next thing I knew, electricity was shooting through my body. Everything felt like it was on fire. The pain was intense, but I could handle it. I refused to make a sound. I wouldn't give them that satisfaction that they wanted.

I could feel the pain getting worse. They must have been turning the voltage up, trying to see what my breaking point was. I tried to be strong and endure the pain but after so many times they upped it, it had become unbearable. What was probably only a few minutes, looking back at it now, felt like hours as the electricity continued to relentlessly rip through my entire being. I stopped trying to hold it in and let myself scream. I was hoping once they heard my agony they would let up but no, they only continued to raise the voltage even further, damn bastards.

I'm not sure what point it was at but it felt like something in my brain snapped. Suddenly all I could feel was the immense pressure building in my head. It throbbed severely, as if threatening to explode. It felt like some force was pressing against the insides of my skull, trying to break it open to get outside. I tried to fight it, afraid of what would happen if I didn't, but the electricity had sapped all my energy, leaving me in a state of feebleness.

After a moment, I gave up fighting. The pain in my head only increased, screaming at me to let it out. I thrashed in my bindings, trying to find some way to escape this torment, to no avail. The straps holding my wrists and ankles down wouldn't budge. But, after some wiggling my head around, the strap pressing against my forehead slipped.

By that time, I was begging them to stop and turn the machine off. I turned my head towards them, tears streaming down my face, pleading with them to help me. To my surprise, they were in as bad of a shape as I was. Both scientists were cringing, doubled over in pain, and holding their heads. I hadn't heard them over my whimpering, but they were shouting at each other to turn the machine off.

They rushed to shut the machine off once they realized how much pain they were in. There must have been some sort of malfunction with it that was hurting them just as much as it had been hurting me. But would that teach them to stop doing painful experiments on a teenaged girl? No, of course not, because they did not have hearts.

* * *

I had been at Torchwood London, or Torchwood 1, for two weeks now. It had only been just a couple weeks since they ambushed me while I was crossing the street and knocked me out. I wondered how Lola was doing without me. Was she looking for me? When I had asked Yvonne the Blonde Bitch what the public would think of them kidnapping me like that she laughed, saying that they had the power to make the public think I was some sort of criminal, taken into custody, or anything they wanted the pubic to think. For all I knew, Lola was sitting in her bed at Greentree, believing that I was rotting away in jail somewhere.

Let's be honest, that's what I was doing, just without the chili or manual labor. Then again, Blond Bitch Yvonne would probably think up some labor for me to start as well.

I knew I had been there for two weeks because there was one worker who was nice to me. Guess who that was. Mickey Smith! He had snuck into getting a job at Torchwood to keep an eye on the sphere that couldn't possibly exist and, being the good guy that he was, helped me out when he could. I really hadn't given him enough credit on the show. He told me what day it was and how many had passed. He promised me that he would help me, that he would get me out of here. Plus, when he could, he fed me better things than the slop that Blondie thought was appropriate for an "experiment" like me.

That was me. I was their experiment. All they had done since they kidnapped me that day was perform experiments on me. I still didn't understand why. They kept telling me that I shouldn't be there. They told me that I was giving off readings similar to the sphere and all their machines told them I couldn't be here because I didn't exist.

_Didn't exist_. That's what they continually said to me. But that couldn't be true. They were obviously wrong because I was there. I lived and breathed and I existed because I knew that I was there. They knew I was there, yet they kept insisting that I wasn't. They could feel and touch me, perform tests on me. I didn't know what exactly all their stupid information was telling them but it was wrong. They were wrong.

At first, it wasn't so bad at Torchwood London. The people were all jackasses, aside from Mickey, but I believed I would be okay. After all, when I first arrived, there would only be a month until the Doctor would come to stop the ghost shifts. I hadn't known exactly what Torchwood had wanted to do with me but I thought that as long as I knew the Doctor was coming I would be okay. And I was at first. They started with un-invasive tests, things like scans and making me pee in a cup. Not the most elegant thing in the world but if that was the worst of it, things couldn't be too bad…of course they had to vamp it up.

The results they got from the tests must not have been to their liking or maybe they were and they wanted more. Either way, the tests started becoming more invasive and more painful, like what I had just survived. I couldn't imagine what they would put me through next.

But I couldn't leave. I was sure if I tried hard enough I could get out and away from there but that wasn't an option. I had been there for two weeks, which meant that there were only another two until Army of Ghosts. That means only two more weeks until he shows up. If I just wait for the Doctor, I know I'll be okay.

* * *

Oh, look, Rajesh was leaving. That meant Mickey would come over to see how I was doing after today's round of torture. He kept telling me that he would get me out of here once the sphere began acting up. Of course I knew what would happen when it did but I couldn't say anything. Even when the Doctor arrived, I wouldn't be able to say anything about who I was and what I knew. I had been a Whovian long enough to know that any sort of information, no matter how small and insignificant it might seem, could greatly affect the time lines and causes events to change. If I warned Mickey, then there would be no Janto, I wouldn't be responsible for that.

I noticed they started making me wear a strange black helmet after the near-head explosion incident that day. I had no way of knowing why, whether it was to keep the machine from malfunctioning or if it was just some part of another experiment, and they refused to answer my questions about it, as usual. After the first couple times I wore it, I stopped caring. Whether it was because of the helmet or not, I never got one of those splitting headaches again.

Not only did they force me to wear that god awful helmet during experiments but they also latched some bracelet onto my wrist that I couldn't get off no matter how hard I tried to pry it off. It sort of looked like a feminine gold Rolex watch band with odd stones in the center of every other gold piece. I guess they could have stuck me with worse. I assumed it was for some weird type of identification or a test I hadn't yet experienced. I liked the former, but as usual, it was probably the latter.

I had gotten used to the idea that this would be my life. At least, until the Doctor showed up that was. Then I would convince him to make me a companion and I would leave this place behind for good. But until that happened, which should have been soon, I would suffer through the aches and pains this place put me through. It would all be worth it once I was with him.

That was until one day, THE day.

* * *

I had lost track of time. Rajesh rarely left the sphere room anymore, so obsessed with it and its secrets, so that Mickey was unable to come and talk to me. I was no longer sure of what day it was or how long there was left until the Doctor's arrival. I could only hope that when he came in to see the sphere I was there and not being hauled off to some other obscure experiment. If he saw me, saw my pain and what Torchwood was doing to me, then he would most definitely make them stop and save me. Then I would be all brave and he would be impressed, and he would insist on seeing my test results. Things would escalate from there and then I would be amazing during the whole adventure so much that he would have to take me with him. I had it all planned out.

* * *

One day I was just sitting in my prison cell, as I referred to it, staring at Rajesh as I often liked to do. What? They refused to give me anything interesting to do while I was stuck in here and so my only entertainment came from staring like a creep at Rajesh. It freaked him out a bit and that always made me feel slightly better.

I groaned when the door opened and the scientists with their crummy guards walked in. "You people really need to get a life," I snorted as they opened the cage door and cuffed my hands together. You know, the usual routine. "Because if this is all you do, then you need a new hobby. Try knitting, or crocheting. Fun yarn things that involve big pointy needles. If you're really lucky, you might even be able to skewer yourself in the eye and then you could have one big eyeball shish kabob." I had long since gone from being timid and scared of them to being cynical and pissed. This whole thing was getting tiring. Of course, they didn't seem to find my snarky little jokes very amusing like I did. Their loss in the end. I was awesome and they were missing it.

"So, tell me, lads, what are we up to today?" I asked sarcastically as they dragged me down the oh-so-familiar hallway once more. "Oh, I know! Today you're going to lob my arm off and see how long it takes for me to beat you with it. That sounds like fun! Better yet, let's take one of yours off. It doesn't have to be your dominant arm. The other one is fine, too."

It seemed like I had finally hit their last nerve because the bald scientist man in front stopped short. I let a smug grin light up my face when he turned around, steam practically erupting from his ears, and glared at me. "Go ahead and keep joking around, you little ingrate," he snarled. He was furious but I could see a glint of happiness in his eyes, heartless bastard. "This is it. Today is the last experiment. We're not supposed to tell you this but we're going to lobotomize you. We're going to scoop out your brain bit by bit and, when you're finally dead, we'll autopsy your body and harvest your organs. So shut you up for once in your pathetic life." He turned back around and began leading the way once more.

My mouth had gone dry. I was shaking. Lobotomize me? Kill me? No, they couldn't. They couldn't do that. The Doctor wasn't here yet! There was no one to save me except for Mickey, but he wouldn't be able to regardless if he found out in a timely manner. They were going to murder me and there was no one to stop them.

I promptly began thrashing about, even in the hold of the guards, but I couldn't force them to let me go. I could only watch, helpless, as they opened the doors to the dreaded room. "You can't do this to me!" I found my voice as I passed through the doorway and started screaming at the top of my lungs. "Where the hell is your humanity? What kind of monsters are you?"

Ignoring me, they gestured for the guards to start strapping me down. They had only gotten one wrist done when the phone on the wall began to ring. With an annoyed huff, the two scientists walked over. One picked up the phone and held it between them so they both could hear. The one looked over at me and, mistakenly thinking I had been strapped down, motioned for the guards to leave. Confused, but offering no arguments, the guards left. Thank you, you fucking idiots.

While they were both distracted by the phone call, I quietly undid the binding on my wrist. I slid off the table and onto the floor. It helped that I was barefoot. They didn't hear me pad across the floor towards them, stopping right behind them so I could eavesdrop on their conversation. I recognized Blondie's voice on the other end and resisted the urge to gag. Oh, how I hated her. While I listened, I used my thieving skills to reach my hand into Baldy's pocket and carefully pull out his taser. It was hard to hear without getting close enough for them to detect my presence but I grinned at the bit I was able to catch, "The Doctor is here. He's angry and wants you to bring the girl up."

Bingo! The Doctor saves the day. The terror I had felt at being lobotomized subsided and I resigned myself to standing behind them, taser at the ready, waiting for them to finish up their phone call. Ain't I polite?

The moment they went to put the phone back on the wall, I attacked. Taser fired up, I jabbed it into Baldy's neck and then the other guy's. Before either of them knew what happened, they were unconscious on the floor. "Now you know how I feel!" I laughed revengefully at their bodies. I highly doubted they would have actually brought me up to her. Once everything started, the Doctor would no longer be worried about the girl they were holding hostage. It was more likely that these two bastards would still kill me and say that I was already dead when they got the call. Therefore, I would rather do things my way.

The urge to kick them while they were down crossed my mind and I was so incredibly tempted to do it. They deserved it, didn't they? But, alas, I was running against the clock now. I had to get moving so I could catch up with the Doctor and his group before the whole shebang went down. "You're lucky I'm a good person," I told them, though they couldn't hear me. "Eh, who am I kidding? I'm really not. But, at least, I'm better than you." And that was something I could take pride in, they torture me for two months, and I just taser them. I deserve a medal!

Now, what was I going to do? Only these two guys knew that I was off limits now. Blondie must have had a moment of stupidity and mentioned what they were doing to me to the Doctor while they were looking at the sphere. Knowing the Doctor, he got angry and demanded they release me. But that didn't mean she would have told the whole place to leave me alone. More than likely, anyone else was going to look at me and try to hole me up again. That wasn't an option.

My eyes settled on a white lab coat, like the ones the scientists wore and the one Rose would don when she got out of the TARDIS, sitting on the desk in the corner of the room. Someone must have left it behind earlier and never come back for it. Oh well, their loss is my gain. Such is the thieving code. I looked strange in the lab coat. I was still wearing the crappy clothes Torchwood had forced me to wear, which consisted of a grey hospital-type gown that, thankfully, didn't have an open back, a pair of small matching shorts and a lack of shoes. Yeah, at a close look basically anyone here would realize that I wasn't a scientist but hopefully the lab coat would be enough to throw them off at first look.

Trying to look as professional and scientist-y as possible, I opened the door to the hallway and peeked around. Seeing no one in the hallway, I stepped out and half walked, half jogged down it.

I wasn't quite sure where to go, admittedly. I only vaguely knew the parts of Torchwood London that had been shown in the two episodes and the tiny parts I had been dragged around for the last month. All in all, it didn't add up to a whole lot of knowledge. I was pretty much wandering around lost. I couldn't ask anyone where to go because that would draw unwanted attention. By this point, Mickey would be occupied too. I had just remembered that Blondie would die soon. Was it bad that I was almost happy about that? Note to self, don't tell the Doctor that. He would frown upon my glee.

After wandering through a few hallways and not seeing more than the occasional person, who I immediately hid behind a wall to avoid, I came to the conclusion that most of the staff must be busy with the ghost shift and the Doctor, and possibly being turned into Cybermen. I felt bad for all those people who were converted into those mechanical menaces but I was also glad that it was less I had to worry about now.

I passed by a room and stopped, peering in. It was some sort of lab with a coffee machine and a couple of computers. It occurred to me that, while I was there, maybe I should delete my files off their database. All I needed was for a different Torchwood or someone worse to get their hands on them and come hunt me down. Looking through the window on the door, I saw no one was in the room and snuck in.

I was in luck; someone had forgotten to log off their computer. Sitting down on the edge of the chair in front of it, I began scanning the computer files for my name. It took me a few minutes. They had a lot of files to go through and I wasn't sure where they would keep mine. Eventually, I found my name grouped in with other test subjects. I was surprised at how many people, or non-people, they were experimenting on. I didn't have time to worry about them now. I didn't even have time to read my own file and find out what information they had on me. Hitting the delete button, I watched in anticipation as the progress bar made its way from beginning to end. The feeling of satisfaction shot through me when my file disappeared from the Torchwood database, but it was short lived when I heard voices from the hallway nearing the room I was in. I quickly got up and fled to the door on the side of the room before the owners of the voice reached me.

Passing through that door, I immediately ducked. I had found myself inside a Cybermen conversion chamber. There was more than one in the building? Actually, that didn't surprise me. I guess even Cybermen didn't want to go all the way up to the top floor to convert people if they didn't need to. Thankfully, they didn't seem to have noticed me. I was crouching behind some overturned desk, or something of the like, trying to calm my breathing. Please don't find me. I began chanting that in my head. I really didn't want to become a Cyberman.

I had to find another way out. I couldn't go back the way I had come because there were people there now. There had to be another door in this room that I could quietly and unnoticeably escape through. Daring to peek my head out to look around for one, I immediately wished I hadn't. The first person I spotted was Baldy, one of the jackass scientists. I saw the Cyberman holding him give him a shove and I ducked my head back down. I couldn't watch that. It was bad enough that the conversion machine began churning and all I could hear were his screams of pain.

Just twenty minutes ago, he had been trying to kill me. But I was alive and he was becoming a Cyberman. I hated that man more than anything but I wouldn't wish that on anyone. I had to get out now. Once his screaming subsided, I forced myself to take another peek around. There was a door not far from my position. I could make it there if I was quiet…four seconds after I thought that, my foot hit a pipe on the ground, creating a loud clang as it bumped into the table. "Intruder!" I heard the familiar Cybermen voices yell in my direction. I had been seen. Their metal footsteps resounded in the room as several of them started towards me. "You will be upgraded."

"Sorry, can't stay!" I yelped and turned tail. I was lucky they couldn't run and I made it to the door unharmed. But I knew that since they had seen me, they would be after me.

Where to go? Looking down the hallway to my left, I saw a sign on the wall. North corner staircase! Up I went, taking the stairs two at a time. Behind me, I could hear the clanging as the Cybermen began climbing up after me.

* * *

I don't know how many stairs I climbed when I heard a woman's voice above me. North corner staircase? That was the one Jackie was running down, if I wasn't mistaken.

As I rounded the corner, I nearly smacked into her. She screamed, thinking I was going to kill her most likely. "Hello there!" I said breathlessly. Her surprise gone, she looked at me briefly before looking at the stairs above her and then at the ones below. "No, you don't want to go down. Being chased. Name's Delphine!" I was too out of breath for full sentences now. It had been too long since I'd gotten any form of real exercise and running like a maniac up the stairs had taken too much out of me.

"Jackie," she said quickly. "I've got them after me, too."

We both glanced at the door next to us and nodded. The sounds of Cybermen were getting closer and I yanked the door open without giving it another thought, letting Jackie in first. We found ourselves in a corridor and continued down it. We didn't get far, though, because a Cyberman stepped out in front of us. Damn, I'd forgotten about that one. "You will be upgraded."

"No, but you can't. Please!" Jackie whimpered, stepping back.

Something shot the Cyberman from behind, immediately shorting it out. It fell to the ground, dead, and I looked up from it to see the magnificent bunch I'd been looking for, with Pete holding the gun in his hands. "Pete!" Jackie gasped.

Everyone's eyes were on Pete and Jackie. For the moment, I was basically invisible, even though I was barely two feet away from her. It was okay, though. I knew I couldn't disrupt their reunion, otherwise the rest of the episode, right… I had to remember that this wasn't television anymore. This was real life now and, if I changed things like this, then things wouldn't turn out the way they were supposed to. If Jackie and Pete didn't decide to be together then she wouldn't go with him to the other dimension and he wouldn't catch Rose and things would get real bad real fast.

I tuned back in as Jackie left my side, running to Pete with open arms. It was kind of sweet. I hoped I would have that someday. They hugged and I took that as my chance to step forward and remind her I was there. Finally remembering me, Jackie stepped back from Pete. "Oh, I found someone, being chased by the Cybermen. Ran into her on the stairs. Her name's Delphine. I think that's what you said, yeah?"

I nodded with a smile. Oh my god. I was being introduced to the Doctor. Well, the Doctor and everyone else but I already knew Mickey. I had to fight to suppress the urge growing inside of me to run up and hug the Time Lord. I had never considered myself a fan girl. I never pictured myself as one of those people who stood on the side squealing and vying for the attention of some celebrity. I had also never believed that I would meet David Tennant, let alone the Doctor. I had come to terms with the fact that, as much as I joked that I wish he could be my husband, the Doctor was a fictional character I would never meet. And yet, there he was and there I was. I wasn't even sure what to say. But I couldn't act like I knew him or any of them, except for Mickey of course, because that would be suspicious so I had to pretend I was a normal, unaware girl. "Yep, Delphine Greentree. I can't tell you how good it is to see real people besides those talking machine monster things."

"You're the little thief who stole my paper!" I think we all did a double take as we looked at the Doctor. I had noticed him staring at me but I had thought it was because I was new or, at the very least, he realized I was the Torchwood captive.

"What?" was all I could think of to say.

"My psychic paper!" the Doctor kept going, his face showing more surprise than anger. "You stole my psychic paper!"

"But, Doctor," Rose said slowly, glancing back and forth between him and me. "You have your psychic paper. You use it all the time."

"No, no, no." He walked up to me, stopping barely a half a foot away, and looked down at me. "I have multiple psychic papers. I can't have just one. What would happen if I ever lost it or had it _stolen_," he said accusingly, giving me what I could only describe as his version of the evil eye, but since his eyes always had a certain twinkle to them, it failed miserably.

But oh crap, I think he was right. I remembered last month, before Torchwood had snatched me off the street, pick pocketing a strange looking man who had a brown leather wallet with a blank piece of paper inside it. I had dismissed it as a wallet that only carried IDs and he hadn't put one in yet. I was a Whovian! How could I have missed that? It was psychic paper I had thieved off of him. Again, I couldn't tell him that because then he would wonder how I knew what psychic paper was, so I went with the blunt approach. "I'm sorry, but what the hell are you talking about? And who the fuck are you?"

"Oi, language!" Jackie snapped, looking at me with an appalled look. I guess she had assumed that, because I looked young, I wouldn't have a potty mouth.

If there was ever anything that annoyed me to the end of the Earth, it was people telling me to watch my mouth. "Because you have a right to tell a person you've known for all of ten seconds how to speak?" I was so ready to go off on a string of profanities, my specialty, when Mickey burst out laughing. "And you, Mickey, all that talk of getting me out of here and you forgot about me! Haven't even bothered to ask how I'm doing! If I had something to throw, I would throw it at you!"

I knew the Doctor would figure out who I was, between my appearance and the fact that I was running around this place, but I think it was that I knew Mickey that put the puzzle together in his head. "You're the girl Torchwood's been experimenting on."

"If you can call it that…" My voice came out weaker than I had expected it to. That was going to be a sensitive topic for a while, but it was over. I was away from their clutches and I would never have to deal with their so-called experiments again. I cleared my throat and tried to smile as best as I could. "Yep, I'm the one they kidnapped off the street and ran countless terrible 'experiments' on and practically lobotomized today until you made them stop, which thanks a ton for that by the way, because, as they keep telling me, I don't exist. Which I can't even begin to explain how much they're wrong because clearly I'm standing right here, all touchable and people-y and existing and stuff."

I noticed Mickey look away, which I knew he felt bad at not having been able to help me more, and the others just kind of looked shocked and sad. The Doctor looked like he was about to say something but, being me, this was something I would rather not have dealt with. "But there are more pressing things to deal with than my apparent existing non-existence, according to crappy ass Torchwood. So, if it's alright with you lot, then I'm gonna stick with you for the rest of this life-threatening situation. You're all alive still so you must be better at this than some of the employees here."

"Don't be daft," Jackie smiled at me and put a reassuring hand on my arm. I honestly wanted to hug her right then, though I kept my composure and didn't. She didn't even know me and she acted more motherly towards me than my own mother ever had.

Rose agreed right after her mother. "Of course you can come with us." While I like the gestured, I still had mixed feeling about her. Wonderful and perfect Rose, but now that I had met Mickey, my problems with the way the blond had treated him grew…but now was not the time to be petty, and since Rose had no way to know that I already knew who they all were, she began their introductions. "I'm Rose Tyler and this is my mum, Jackie. This is my dad, from a parallel universe, Pete and I think you already know Mickey."

"And I'm the Doctor," the lanky man in front of me said with one of those goofy grins I knew so well. He was so much better in person than on television. His hair was messier, his smile more adorable, and his eyes…even today, I'm still not sure how to describe them. They were beautiful and terrible both at the same time. They had a way of sucking me in, of making me want to drown in his chocolate gaze. There in front of him, I could finally see what everyone meant when they said his eyes showed his age. "It's terrific to meet you, Delphine Greentree. Wonderful name, bit like a fairy tale actually, but now let's get going, shall we?"

They continued moving to their next destination to stop the mess that was going on in this world, with me in tow. I automatically went to walk by the Doctor, not wanting to miss out on any quality time with my favorite Time Lord. Before I could move to him, though, Mickey approached me. "I'm sorry I wasn't more help to you," he apologized, looking guiltier than I had ever seen anyone look before. "I wasn't there when they took you away earlier. By the time I got back and found out what they were going to do, I thought it was too late. Then the sphere started acting up and I thought you were gone already…if I had known you made it out-"

"Mickey, stop." I gave him a quick hug, something I rarely ever did. I wasn't a fan of people being in my personal bubble space, but he looked like he needed it. "I'm fine, see? My brain is intact. No weird pointy object got shoved in my eyeballs, which is fine by me because I like my eyes, multi colored and all. I have really got to stop getting off track of things. It's a bad habit. Anyway!" I was rambling now. It was what happened when I was excited, which I totally was because I had just met the Doctor. "My point is that you need to stop feeling responsible, because you aren't. Not in the slightest, teeny tiniest way. Did you kidnap me? No. It's not like you could have broken me out or anything since you were keeping an eye on that sphere thing. So, I forgive you for not being able to do anything about them trying to kill me. Not that I should be forgiving you because there's nothing to forgive you for. Holy crap, they're staring at us now, aren't they?"

It had finally occurred to me that we were standing while the group had been leaving and now they were watching us. "Maybe just a bit." Mickey laughed as I tried to catch my breath from the long-winded lecture I had just given him.

"I seriously need to stop giving speeches. People who digress as much as I do and don't know when to shut up should not give speeches. Especially not in dire situations where robotic armies are trying to annihilate the world. Was that just the worst speech in the history of speeches? I mean it's no, 'The only thing to fear is fear itself' talk. Granted, my speech also wasn't as bad as the time Lily tried to convince the senior class that we should petition to have a giraffe as our school mascot and…damn it, Delphine, shut up."

Pete was giving me a strange look that said he thought I was out of my mind while Rose and Jackie tried to hold back laughter. Mickey hadn't tried too hard and was now holding his stomach while he outright chortled and the Doctor was looking at me in a way I couldn't describe. I wanted to say curiosity and possible interest but it might have been something along the lines of what Pete was going with. "Sorry. I'm not so great at first impressions and I tend to just blurt out whatever's on my mind when I'm freaking out."

Patting me on the back, Mickey led me back into the group. "We'll just pretend it never happened."

Moving once more, I took full advantage of the opportunity to talk to the Doctor this time. No more Mickey to console, I walked along the Doctor's right side. I had to pretend I was just another girl who didn't know the Doctor. And what would a girl like that do? She would ask questions about him. I had seen enough new companions to know that and, so, that's what I was going to do. "So, the Doctor, huh?" I was lucky that Rose was too infatuated with her parent's reunion to cling to the Doctor in the front of the pack right now. Though Rose wasn't that bad, I needed a moment with no interruptions. His warm eyes looked down at me with a comforting smile. He was a bit taller than I had expected. I was only 5'5" so he had about half a foot on me. "Doctor what, exactly? Because no one's name is just the Doctor."

"Doctor what?" At that his face scrunched up as if he had smelled something funny. "Haven't heard that one before. But we don't really have time for me to explain who I am right now." The smile was gone now, replaced with a frown. "I am so sorry for what they've been doing to you." I knew it was partly because he wanted to avoid talking about who he was, but also partly because he truly was sorry.

I only shrugged and shoved my hands into the pockets of my stolen lab coat. "It doesn't matter. What's done is done." He gave me a look that clearly meant it did matter. Pretending not to notice, I took my hands out of the pockets, deciding it looked awkward and to give myself something to do. "Like you said, strange Doctor man, we don't have time."

This was all so bizarre. I had watched all the episodes of Doctor Who so many times that I knew everything that happened. I would watch an episode and know what enemy would be there when they rounded the corner, or what line the Doctor would use. I had watched all those episodes again and again, imagining myself in the episode and away from my life. And now I was really here. It was like a dream come true, only slightly scarier because there was the prospect of coming face to face with a Cyberman, again, or a Dalek, and getting killed.

* * *

I was standing with Rose, her parents, and Mickey outside the room where the Daleks and Cybermen were waging war on each other. Just as I knew he would, the Doctor was sneaking inside to go get the magna clamps, those giant black clamp things that could attach to basically anything. Of course, while everyone else was wondering why he was risking his life to go in there and get them, I knew why. And even though I knew he would survive going in there and coming back out, I couldn't watch like the others because, even with my knowledge, I would cringe just like Rose was doing every time a shot passed by him, and that would draw some notice. That was just the way I was. So I leaned against the wall by the doors and waited.

It didn't take long for him to tuck and roll his way through the battle and return with the clamps. Once he was back out, he placed the 3D glasses he had with him on his face and peeked back into the room. I was remind of a shirt I had bought a shirt off a site called Teefury back at home, in my own universe, that showed the Doctor wearing those glasses. I had loved that shirt more than any other piece of clothing I owned and I had worn it whenever it was done in the wash. I missed that shirt.

"Override roof mechanism." I tuned back in as I heard a Dalek give the command to open the roof. I braced myself because I knew we were going to start running. Running had never been my thing, in either universe. I briefly wondered if the TARDIS had a gym where I could get better at it.

"What're they doing? Why'd they need to get outside?" Leaning over Rose as she spoke, I peeked into the room just in time to see the roof finishing opening.

The Doctor mumbled to himself, wondering as he pulled his glasses off. "Time Lord science? What Time Lord science? What is it?"

We watched as the black Dalek, Dalek Sec, moved to the middle of the room to stand by the Genesis Ark. After a second, they both began to levitate and rise into the air. Shutting the door, the Doctor popped up and started down the hallway. And there he went with the running. "We've gotta see what it's doing, we've gotta go back up! Come on! All of you! Top floor!"

"Forty-five floors my ass," I grumbled under my breath, earning a chuckle from Mickey who managed to hear me.

"That's forty-five floors up!" Jackie said what we were both feeling. "Believe me, I've done 'em all."

I pretended like I was trying to keep up with them, when in reality I was waiting. But I had to make it look good, like I didn't have a clue what was going to happen. Just as we passed by the elevator, a spiky haired boy who I recalled as Jake from Pete's universe popped his head out. "We could always take the lift."

I was relieved that we didn't have to take the forty-five flights of stairs up but at the same time, not so much. "Are you okay?" Rose asked me when she noticed me leaning against the wall in the corner of the elevator with my eyes closed.

I could feel all eyes watching me as soon as she spoke, including the Doctor's piercing gaze, and I refused to open my eyes for that reason as well. "Elevators…Let's just say that they aren't my thing. Confined spaces, way too many people…And, no offense, because I'm sure I don't smell like the loveliest person right now after being cooped up here for a month, but after all the stress and running around you've been doing today, you people are sweaty and kind of smell. And it's really hot in here so I'm feeling more than a little nauseas at the moment. If it's kosher with you lot, I'm just going to stand here and imagine that I'm lying on a beach with the ocean and shit until this stops." I must have sounded kind of snarky because I no longer felt five pairs of eyes on me. I felt one pair, which I'm sure was the Doctor's or possibly Mickey's eyes, but I could handle that.

* * *

It felt like hours when the elevator finally dinged, alerting us that we had reach floor forty-five. I was the first one out, taking a few deep breathes of fresh, non-elevator air and gratefully feeling my nausea subside. I was beginning to sweat from all the excitement today and from being packaged into that lift and I slid the lab coat off me, laying it on a random chair. By then, everyone was crowding around the window to get a look at the Dalek. I wandered over to join them.

Dalek Sec, with the Genesis Ark, finished rising into the sky. Like a door, half of the ark slid open, revealing another Dalek inside. The Doctor's face turned from wondering to pure horror when that Dalek shot out of the ark, followed by dozens more. "Time Lord science…It's bigger on the inside."

"Did Time Lords put those Daleks in there?" Mickey asked, his eyes wide. "What for?"

I decided to speak up, though I wasn't quite sure how to insert myself into their conversation. It was tacky but I didn't know what else to say. "It looks like some sort of small, Dalek shaped ship." I was surprised at how weak my voice sounded.

"It's a prison ship," the Doctor said quietly.

Rose looked at him in disbelief, understanding in some way what that meant. "How many Daleks?"

"Millions."

That was where Pete turned and walked away from the window, out of Blondie's office and into the large white room. "I'm sorry, but you've had it." He began speaking but somewhere in his rant, my mind tuned him out.

I was shaking. I couldn't explain it. I didn't know why. But I was shaking and I couldn't stop. It was just Daleks. I kept telling myself that but, still, my body was ignoring me. It was only Daleks. I had seen them hundreds of times. Cybermen, too. Weeping Angels, the Silence, the Vashta Nerada…I had watched Doctor Who on repeat since 2005. I had seen all of the deadly foes and scary monsters from the Whoverse so many times they no longer scared me. Sure, did the Weeping Angels creep me out? Yeah, they did. But I laughed at the Daleks and the Cybermen were like giant pathetic robots. They were just Daleks and Cybermen. I had seen them on TV so many times…It hit me like a ton of bricks with a jet pack. It was no longer the television I was watching. This was real life now. I wasn't watching special effects and handmade Dalek props rolling around on a square screen in my tiny little apartment. That was really Dalek Sec out there, floating in the sky, and real live Daleks leaving their ark. I had run into the Cybermen earlier but, even then, I hadn't quite believed they were really there. All of this felt like an episode of Doctor Who, seen from a different angle. It was my angle. I was here and this was real life.

I could die. The Doctor could die. And Rose…Rose was actually going to die. Not dying in the strictest terms, but I would have to watch her vanish into Pete's universe. I knew that Rose would disappear forever, that the Doctor would grieve for months and never quite heal. I knew all these things about their lives and yet I was helpless, useless. I couldn't say a thing because it would disrupt the time stream, or whatever. That was one of the Doctor's biggest rules; never mess with fixed points in time, and I wasn't going to play with the rules. I wasn't a Time Lord or anything but I was fairly certain Rose's death was a fixed point. If she didn't disappear, she would never be able to come back for Donna later on. It didn't change the fact, though, that I couldn't stop her from going, I knew what would happen and yet I was helpless to do anything. This was all suddenly very real to me, and slightly scary if I was honest to myself.

"Delphine?" I was shaken from my thoughts with a hand in my face. Mickey was standing next to me, waving his hand to get my attention. Everyone had moved into the next room to decide what to do and I, lost in my little daze, hadn't budged. "How are you holding up?" Looking past him, I noticed the Doctor staring at me a little strangely. I recognized that face. It was the face he had when he was trying to figure something out or solve a puzzle.

I nodded, knowing there wasn't any time to deal with my issues then and there. We had a schedule to follow. "I'm alright. This is all just a little much to handle after everything I've been through."

With an understanding, Mickey patted my back. I followed him out to join everybody else. Pete had just finished telling Jackie that she had no choice but to go with him to his parallel universe. "But they're destroying the city!" They began arguing, like they were supposed to, and I almost wanted to smile. It was nice to see a couple arguing because of how much they love each other and what they believe in for once. I was so used to seeing angry arguing, and arguing with no point. Pete looked at her with such affection that it was impossible to think, even with the fighting they were doing, that he didn't love her. I'd never had that, and I wanted it. I couldn't help but glance at the Doctor, watching the couple just as we all were.

For so many years of my life, the Doctor had been my dream. Not just him, but the entire show. It was my wishful thinking, what I longed to have when things sucked worse than they had before. It was the only thing I had written fanfictions about and, for the most part, the only television show I had gotten attached to. I had cried like a baby for days when Rose left the show and felt my heart ripped out when Donna had her memories wiped. I had refused to get out of bed for a week when 10 regenerated into 11 because the thought that David Tennant wouldn't be there anymore was too much to bear. I can't even begin to count the number of times I wished, on birthday candles or a shooting star, that somehow the Doctor would arrive at my doorstep and whisk me away. And a month and a half ago when I arrived here in this dimension that wasn't mine, all I could think about was how I could finally make that a reality. When Torchwood kidnapped me, I didn't even try to escape because I knew the Doctor would save me somehow. He would stride in, in all his glory, and save me from the horror that is Torchwood London. I would be dazzling and awesome like no one he had ever seen and I would make him want to take me with him. And off we would go, the Doctor and Delphine, a force to be reckoned with.

Funny thing is, when you plan a future for yourself, you never really count on all the bad things that happen. You don't count on being hijacked by a bunch of British psychos who have nothing better to do than torture you with countless experiments, or barely escaping a Cybermen conversion chamber. And you cry during Doctor Who because the show is so utterly heart wrenching, but you never imagine how hard it would be to actually be there and witness all the terrible things you see on TV. You have a good cry and move on to the next episode, to the next part of life. But that was me. I was that person, the girl who thought that life would be dandy once I met him. Even after everything that had happened to me through my life, I had been foolish enough to hope for the best.

I hadn't factored into my plans the fact that he would be too busy saving the world to notice me, or that I wouldn't know how to make myself part of the group. To him, I was probably just another random person he was saving. Once he was done saving me, I would just be another girl still alive, another passerby who didn't die, another memory that wasn't painful. When the adventure was over, when the crisis had been averted and I was saved, he would never think of me again. I would be someone forgotten, a blurry shape in the back of his mind, like so many times before with all the hopefuls.

I wished he would stop staring at me. I hadn't been listening but I could tell Pete and Jackie had stopped fighting. No longer focused on their predicament, he had turned to looking at me again, and then he was walking towards me. I felt like I couldn't breathe.

He stopped in front of me, but I couldn't read his face. Leaning down slightly, he took my hands in his. They had seemed so much larger than mine at the time. I looked down to where he was staring, and became aware that I had been rubbing the bruises on my wrists. I had bruises all over, from the bindings used to hold me down and the guards' grips as they dragged me to experiments, and scars ranging small to large everywhere, from my legs to my neck. He had that steely look on his face, the one he took when he was angry about something. An almost unnoticeable tremor passed through me, causing him to look back up into my multi-colored eyes. "I'm sorry," he said softly, and I wanted to tell him it wasn't his fault. "Are you okay?" I tried to answer him, but the words wouldn't come. My throat closed, preventing me from telling him I was fine. My eyes must have betrayed my real feelings, because he put his hands on my shoulders, his eyes never leaving mine. A warmth rushed through me, calming my tremor and opening my throat once more. "You'll be okay." For the first time that I could remember, I believed those words.

And just like the jealous not-so-girlfriend she was, Rose interrupted our moment. "But we can't just leave. What about the Daleks, and the Cybermen?" I knew from experience she wasn't asking only out of concern for her planet, but out of anger that the Doctor, _her_ Doctor, was paying more attention to another girl than her at the moment. I resisted the urge to feel snarky, because it was Rose. For the time being, he technically was her Doctor. So I let it go. Look at me, being the bigger person, I deserve a cookie.

He left me, remembering the problem at hand, and bounded back to stand in front of us. "They're part of the problem. And _that_ makes them part of the solution. Oh yes!" He placed his 3D glasses back on his nose with a giant grin. "Well? Isn't anyone gonna ask? What is it with the glasses?"

His smile was infectious and, despite the situation, Rose was grinning along with him. "What is it with the glasses?"

"I can see! That's what!" he nearly erupted. It was easy to see that he'd been waiting for someone to ask him that question for some time now. "'Cause we've got two separate worlds, but in-between the two separate worlds, we've got the Void. That's where the Daleks were hiding. And the Cybermen travelled through the Void to get here! And you lot-one world to another, via the Void! Oh, I like that. Via the Void! Look!" Pulling the glasses off, he pushed them onto Rose's face next. She adjusted them while he moved side to side. "I've been through it. Do you see?"

I knew what she was seeing through those funny three-dimensional glasses. The Doctor would be covered in floating green and red particles. In the background, the computer gave notice of a computer reboot in three minutes, but no one paid it any attention as Rose turned to look at everyone. "Even Delphine has it."

She removed the glasses, handing them back to the Doctor, as, once again, it was time for everyone to stare at me. I was beginning to feel like an attraction at the zoo. "I noticed that." The Doctor stuffed his hands in his pockets, giving me a deadly serious look. "I think it's time you told us, Delphine Greentree, who exactly are you?"

"I'm just a normal girl," I started but quickly gave that up when he raised an eyebrow at me, indicating that there was no way in hell he was going to believe that story. "No? Alright then. To make a long story short, I'm from a parallel universe, I guess you would call it, and one that sucks. I'm not really sure why I'm here, but I am."

He seemed to accept that as a decent answer for the time being, probably due to a lack of time for me to really explain. "The Daleks lived inside the Void. They're bristling with it. Cybermen-all of them. I just open the Void-end of verse. The Void stuff gets sucked back inside."

Rose finally understood what that all meant and enthusiastically added, "Pulling them all in."

"Pulling them all in!"

"Sorry," Mickey said, stepping into the conversation. "What's the void?"

Oh, how I wish I could have answered these questions. While it was an amazing thing to be here with the Who crew, it was kind of frustrating to have to watch all this when I'd seen it at least a dozen times on the television. I knew all these answers and, yet, I had to watch _again_ as all of this happened. "The dead space. Some people call it Hell," the Doctor explained, with no notion to how much this was killing me not to be able to say anything. Being the Whovian that I was, I had watched all the episodes over again and reading the transcripts helped me memorize some of the lines, which was I was ready when it finally clicked for Rose. Her face froze before she spoke.

"But it's... like you said, we've all got Void stuff. Me too, 'cause we went to that parallel world," she began slowly, the pieces fitting together in her head and not liking what they told her. "We're all contaminated. We'll get pulled in."

The Doctor's face was grim as he told her, "That's why you've gotta go." The computer gave the two minute alert. Rose just stared at him, uncomprehending what he was trying to say. "Back to Pete's world." And, just like the Doctor to digress in the middle of a life or death situation, he pointed over to Pete. "Hey, we should call it that; Pete's World." Looking back to Rose, his face returned to the sad but hard expression he'd had. "I'm opening the Void, but only on this side. You'll be safe on that side."

"That means I'll get sucked in, too, right?" My voice came out more of a pathetic laugh than I had meant it to. "I'm covered in all this crappy Void stuff because I was yanked out of my life, not that I had liked it or anything, and thrown into this universe against my will. So, I'll be eaten by the Void too. All gobbled up like a big Void stuff sandwich."

"Yeah," was all he could say to me. It was hard for me to tell if the one word answer was because he was distraught over Rose or because he just didn't care too much if I got sucked in.

Either way, it pissed me off more. "You're shitting me, right?" Everyone's eyes went sort of wide as I went off on an angry tirade that probably would have been better off in my head. "This is shit. No, no, no, this isn't happening. I've been… I mean, I finally… _Fuck_! Lily, this would be a really great time for you to tell me that I'm being Punk'd or that this is some stupidly elaborate prank and let me strangle you. No? Of course not. And, yes, I know I'm not making any sense!" Of course, no one understood what I was talking about in the slightest and they all had that look that said I had gone insane. I was used to that look. "Nope, there's no way in hell I'm leaving. I have a life here. I may have only lived here for a month and a half but I have friends who need me! Okay, maybe it's just one friend, but she still needs me!"

"What about your family?" I was stunned when Jackie asked me about them. I hadn't been expecting that, but I suppose that's who Jackie was.

"Don't have one. I'm an orphan. That's why no one threw a fuss when I went missing. But I have Lola, and I'm sure that loon is out there looking for me and I can't leave her." Sure, I knew this was all a lie. I cared about Lola, but she wasn't reason enough to stay. I wanted to stay, had to stay, because I had waited all this time for the Doctor.

Meanwhile I had been arguing, Rose had been having her argument with the Doctor as well. He kept glancing between the two of us, listening to both our arguments, though I got the feeling he didn't really care for either one. There was a crash outside and the building shook, making Pete realize the need for a decision right away. "We haven't got time to argue, the plan works, we go in. You too. _All_ of us." He looked at Rose and then at me, tempting us to argue with him. Which, of course, we did.

"No, I'm not leaving him!" Rose began angrily.

"I'm not going without her," Jackie said next, standing next to her daughter. That's how a parent should act.

I wasn't part of the family dynamic there but I couldn't just give up the argument either. "I'm just not going."

Pete groaned, rolling his eyes at the absurdity of the situation. "Oh my God, we're going."

"No, sorry, don't think so." As if I would listen to him. "I don't know you that well and I sure as hell ain't listening to you. You people wanna go, fine. At least you all know, or at least seem to know, that you have places over there. I don't. Not that I know of anyway. How do you know I don't already exist over there? Hell, I've been waiting to run into me in this universe! I probably have one of me running around over in yours and I'm pretty sure that would be bad!" It was a valid point. Though, as to whether I would run into the Arianna version of me or the Delphine version, I wasn't sure.

"I think she's got a point," Jackie agreed with me, although I was fairly certain it was only for the sake of the argument. "And I've had twenty years without you, so button it. I'm not leaving her." Rose began to try and persuade her mother to join Pete in the other universe.

As they talked, the Doctor made his way over to me, standing next to me. "I know it doesn't seem fair," he began and I knew that this wasn't going to go well. "But you would rather live in a different parallel universe than get sucked into the Void. I'm sorry."

I felt my stomach drop as I watched him pull a yellow button from his pocket. "No, Doctor, no, don't do this to me." At the same time, I watched as Pete draped one over Rose's head, but she was too busy arguing with her mother to notice until it was too late. And I had been too distracted by Rose to fight the Doctor putting one over me.

* * *

He pressed the button as I looked back up at him and, the next thing I knew, we were all standing in parallel Torchwood, empty and abandoned, minus the Doctor. "Son of a bitch!" I spat out, severely pissed off now.

"Oh no you don't," Rose grumbled under her breath, glaring down at her button just as I was. "He's not doing that to me again." Before anyone could protest, she slammed down on her button and vanished.

"Like hell I'm going to let him stuff me into this damned parallel universe." I cast a last glance at Jackie, Pete and Mickey, knowing I wouldn't see them again for a very long time. I could tell Mickey was ready to try and stop me but I pressed my own button before he could.

* * *

I reappeared in the same spot I'd been before. The Doctor was shaking Rose by the shoulders, as if trying to shake some sense into her. "Once the breach collapses, that's it. You will never be able to see her again. Your own mother!"

She tried to act calm and collected, but her voice trembled slightly. "I made my choice a long time ago, and I'm never gonna leave you."

The Doctor dropped his hands, stunned somewhat by that. He knew I had come back as well and turned to me. "No more parallel universal travel for Delphine," I groaned as I ripped the hideous yellow button from my neck and chucked it across the room. The jumping back and forth had left me feeling slightly nauseas. He seemed unsure of what to say to me to convince me to go back. I shrugged, letting out a small, sad laugh. "I don't have anyone over there, Doctor. I'm sure Jackie and Mickey would forcefully take me in and watch over me, but they aren't my people. Yeah, Mickey helped me out while I've been here but he isn't mine. And I don't have anyone over there. It isn't my world. This world isn't even my world, but at least here…Well, let's just say that, even with Torchwood out to get me, I still feel more at home here than I ever did back in my own. But here I have someone. I have my person. Besides, I hate giving up without a fight."

The Doctor opened his mouth to say something but I wasn't quite done. "I don't really have anything anyway. I live in a crummy orphanage where my only friend is a nut job. Lola will get on without me if something happens. If I get sucked into the Void, then whatever. At least I'll have fought for something worthwhile. So, no, I won't be going back to Pete's World." For the first time since I'd met the Doctor that day, he was looking at me like I was more than just a random person with a mystery. He was looking at me like I was important, like I was a person who could make my own decisions. It was then and there that I realized that I never wanted that to go away.

"So what can we do to help?" Rose asked, giving me a smile.

In its robotic voice, the computer announced, "Systems rebooted. Open access." Caught between wanting us to be safe and having a time limit to save the world, the Doctor resigned to our way.

He pointed to a computer on the other side of the room. "Those coordinates over there. Set them all at six. And hurry." He sounded almost angry but I think Rose and I both knew it was more out of worry than actual anger.

I followed Rose over to the computer to help her set the coordinates. "You came back for him, didn't you?" she asked me suddenly after a few seconds of silent working.

I was more than a little surprised. I had gotten the feeling she didn't like me much, because she probably thought I was a threat to her in her relationship with the Doctor. "Yeah," was all I could really say. I couldn't give her the truth, that I had come back to travel time and space with him, because that would provoke questions we didn't have time to get into.

She didn't stop working. Even though I knew she wanted to get up and have a real conversation with me, she couldn't stop because it would offset the time line and might cause the Doctor to become suspicious. "I don't know who you are, Delphine, but you remind me of me. I can tell you care about the Doctor, and as more than just some stranger you just met who saved your life." She didn't allow me a chance to refute what she was saying. Not that she would have believed me even if I could have. "I can see it in the way you look at him. There's something in the way you look at him, like he's the most important person in your world, like he's the missing piece to your puzzle. That reminds me of the way I look at him."

I shook my head as I began to help her set the coordinates. "You're not making any sense, Rose. I'm just a girl who got poked by a Weeping Angel and sent to this universe. I've never met him before in my life." It wasn't a total lie. I hadn't actually met the Doctor in person, just on TV.

"Delphine, I don't know who you are, but for some strange reason, I trust you." She stopped interacting with the computer to look me in the eyes. "I've been traveling with the Doctor long enough to know that things happen, things you don't always expect. So, I'm asking you, if something happens to me, to take care of him. If I can't be here but you are, I need you to stay by him. He can't be alone. When I met him, he was by himself. He's better now that he's had me, that he's had someone. He can't go back to being alone. So take care of him, please." I felt my throat clench and had to fight to resist the urge to hug her, and hugging people was something I never do. I knew Rose and how she clung to the Doctor, and how hard that must have been for her to say. The fact that she was trusting me to look after the Doctor if something happened to her…To me, it felt like the highest honor in the world.

"Absolutely. I'll look after him for you." I promised.

This was it. The Void was going to open. Hopefully the pull wouldn't be too strong for me to handle, but I couldn't guarantee that. My muscles had never been great and now they were just lame. I was pretty sure I couldn't carry one of those magna clamps five feet without dropping it, much less actually hold on to it. The one thing I could guarantee was that Rose would fall. I knew this had been coming the entire time but it hadn't seemed possible until just then. On the partial bright side, Rose was the one lifting the magna clamp onto the wall, saving me the trouble of looking like a massive weakling. She pressed the magna clamp onto the wall and pressed the red button when he said to.

I had decided to "hang out" on Rose's side, horrible pun intended. While I would have loved the chance to be that close to the Doctor, I thought it was more of a practical idea to stay with Rose. One, he might have found it weird if I tried too hard to be on his side and, two, once Rose let go, there would be no one on this side. I knew that the only issue in the episode was that the lever started going down but this was real life, not a television show anymore, and I was concerned that something else would arise after the lever problem.

The Doctor looked at us with a smile, though I could tell it was mostly meant for Rose. He was bursting with joy that she had decided to stay for him, but his ego and his stubbornness wouldn't let him show it. "When it starts, just hold on tight. Shouldn't be too bad for us but the Daleks and the Cybermen are steeped in Void Stuff. Are you ready?"

Rose and I were positioned by the magna clamps. She and the Doctor were poised to pull the levers up, all the while my heart was threatening to beat out my chest. Rose glanced up at the window, not liking what she saw. "So are they."

The Daleks were flying at the window, ready to crash through and stop our termination of their plans. "Let's do it!" the Doctor yelled. He and Rose grabbed the levers and pulled them up into the on position. Immediately after the computer system gave the "Online" signal, we all wrapped our arms around our respective clamps, struggling to hold on as the Void kicked to life.

The large blank wall in front of us lit up like a star, the breach open completely. In large groups, Daleks and Cybermen were sucked into the Void, eliminated. "The breach is open! Into the Void! Ha!" I had to smile as the Doctor shouted triumphantly over the sound of the wind.

It sort of felt like what I imagined a tornado would feel like, although I have never actually been near one. It felt like my entire being was being pulled from me and threatening to be sucked into that white light. My arms hurt and begged for me to release them but I ignored the pain, refusing to let go.

The Doctor and Rose shared a smiling look, and I briefly wondered if he and I would ever have that kind of connection. Maybe we would one day share a special look when we were facing life and death situations together. My pondering was cut short, however, when sparks began to fly from the lever on our side. The smiles on their faces fell as we all watched the lever start to slide back down into the off position. "Turn it on!"

The vortex sensation was beginning to lessen and Rose hurried to try and pull the lever up, reaching her arm out to it. It was just slightly outside her arm length and she strained, trying to stretch towards it. Her arm on the magna clamp slipped off, tumbling her into the lever. My heart felt like it stopped as I watched her struggle to pull the lever up. She was finally able to pull it back into the upright position. I saw a look of dread pass over her face as she realized she had nothing to hold onto now but the lever.

"Rose, hold on!" the Doctor shouted, his face a mixture of horror and despair.

"Don't let go, Rose, please," I found myself pleading with her. I was vaguely surprised to feel tears in my eyes as the suction picked back up and I watched as she struggled to hold onto the lever for dear life. Deep down, some part of me knew this was what was supposed to happen, that she had to go. But I found myself taking one arm off the clamp and reaching out to her anyway. "Grab my hand. Come on, Rose. Just grab my hand and everything will be fine."

Desperately, she reached for me but she just couldn't quite make it. She locked eyes with me and I could read in them her silent wish, imploring me just as she had earlier to take care of the Doctor when she was gone. The Doctor yelled again for her to hold on, as I begged her not to let go. "Just a little bit longer…"

She cried out in pain as the stretching on her arms and her slippery grip on the handle became too much for her. With one last cry, her grip finally slipped. Her hands flew from the lever and she was pulled backwards towards the Void all of us screaming in desperation. The second before she hit the Void and would have been lost forever, Pete appeared. She landed in his arms, saved from the breach, and glanced back over her shoulder at the Doctor for a brief split second before Pete pressed the yellow button and they vanished. Rose was gone.

The Doctor screamed, wailing, heartbroken. Not long after their departure, the Void began closing in on itself and died down. Safe from potential death, I released the magna clamp, feeling my arms protest, and sank to the floor. My body felt like it had been pulled out of shape and I felt a little sick, so I sat and waited for the feeling to dissipate. I was alive.

I took a few deep breaths and, once I was sure I wasn't going to vomit, I opened my eyes and began to stand up. "What do we do…" I trailed off when I looked around and saw that the Doctor was no longer in the room with me. "Doctor?" Where had he gone? He had been right here. Rose had left and, according to the episode, he had his moment with the Void wall. I heard the familiar ding of an elevator opening. Rushing over to the hallway, I saw him getting into the elevator. He was leaving…without me. I ran down the hallway as fast as I could but the elevator doors had closed by the time I was halfway there. He never even saw me. I had to get to him before he took the TARDIS and left me behind. But how was I supposed to get down fast enough? If I remembered correctly, his TARDIS was parked on the first floor. Turning my head slightly, my senses finally picked up the other elevator. Luckily, it had stopped close to this floor so when I pressed the button, it only took a short moment for it to get to me. And then I was mashing the first floor button and going down.

I sprinted down the hallway once I was out of the elevator. The sound of the TARDIS was quiet and slow, which meant it hadn't gone yet. I nearly missed the door but, barefoot, I slid to a stop and rushed into the room. It was just beginning to fade. "Doctor!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, hoping and pleading with the goddamn universe for him to come back. "_Doctor_!" I don't know how many more times I yelled his name before the TARDIS disappeared and I could no longer hear the whirring sound of the engine.

Dumbfounded, I found a box near me and plopped my butt down on it. Maybe this wasn't it. This couldn't be the end. He would come back for me. He would start flying away and then it would hit him, "Oh, Delphine's still there. I should go back and get her," and he would come back. The TARDIS would reappear and he would step outside and ask me to join him as he traveled the stars. Of course, he would still be upset because he just lost Rose but he would come back. He had to.

* * *

And so I would sit here until he did. It almost made me laugh, a pitiful, spiteful laugh, that I could sit here in Torchwood and not worry anymore. Yvonne was the one who had wanted to kidnap me, and she was dead now. In fact, most of Torchwood London was dead. No way they were coming back for me, unless somehow they zombified themselves and came to eat my brains. Maybe now wasn't the time for jokes. Either way, I didn't have to be scared of Torchwood anymore. They were all dead, except for Ianto. The place still gave me the heebie-jeebies but if the Doctor was going to come back for me, chances are he'd look here first.

* * *

At least an hour passed before I realized he wasn't coming back. I sat for I don't even know how long on that box, staring at the space his TARDIS had been, willing him to come back for me. Until I yawned and it hit me. _He had forgotten me_. And I started to laugh. Sadly at first but then hysterically, with tears streaming down my cheeks. How pathetic was I, crying over a guy who I never really had a chance with. I had kept telling myself how great everything would be once I met him. Once I found the Doctor, my life would go from nothing to something. I would convince him to take me with him. Sure, he would be sad at first. After all, he had just lost Rose. He would grieve but he would be okay, and then I would be his new Rose. There would be Martha and Donna but I would be his new Rose, and they would be friends, since he never thought of them romantically anyway. It worked out in my head. But it had all been a fantasy. I had given myself unrealistic expectations of what things would be like.

I had watched enough Doctor Who to know what he was like. Sure, he liked to ask random people he saved to travel with him but it wasn't all the time. Honestly, when you thought about how many people he saved and how many he asked to go with him, it was very few people. And I had made myself believe I would be one of them, that I would be a Martha or a Donna or even an Amy. I had convinced myself I would be one in a million, that things would be different, that he would save me from a life I was trying so hard to get away from. I had been stupid. And that was no one's fault but my own.

With that realization, I knew he wasn't coming back for me. I hopped up off my box, and left Torchwood London forever.

* * *

The orphanage was surprised to say the least when I showed back up that late afternoon. They had asked me question after question about what had happened and where I had been, but it was Lola who had seen that I couldn't handle it right then and there. She got them to leave me alone and I went upstairs to our room, changed into my pajamas, and went to bed. I slept for hours.

It was almost three in the morning when a familiar noise pierced my sleep. It sounded just like the half whirring, half wheezing sound the TARDIS made. I cursed myself for dreaming about the stupid ship and rolled over to go back to sleep.

Not two minutes after the sound vanished from my mind, I heard something on the window by my bed. "Damn birds…" I muttered under my breath, refusing to get up. When I heard it another two times, I finally got fed up enough to look out the window. What I saw outside took my breath away. I hadn't been dreaming. The TARDIS was actually outside my building, and the Doctor was standing below my window, chucking pebbles at it. He saw me looking and gave me a small wave, mouthing something. I was terrible at reading lips but I could only assume he was telling me to go talk to him.

I ran to the bedroom door and stopped. I couldn't go down looking like this, could I? I looked terrible, though I hadn't actually seen myself. But I could tell that I was grimy and I probably looked like a lion had chewed me up and spit me back out. Plus, I was wearing my pajamas, which only consisted of a short black tank top that didn't fully cover my stomach and a pair of teal shorts. When you were an orphan, you took what you could get, and these were comfy. I wanted to look decent. But did I really have time? I had no way of knowing that he wouldn't take off if I made him wait for too long. He might assume that I wasn't coming down. Making the decision to stay as I was, I went back to my bed to throw my dog slippers on over my bare feet and grab my stuffed black dog off my bed. Yes, I had a stuffed black dog. Her name was Cookie, just like the one I had in my home universe. I still have her to this day. She's special, and I never went anywhere I knew I would be sleeping without her. I knew it looked silly but I didn't really care.

I moved quickly and quietly through the orphanage, trying not to wake anyone and explain what I was doing. Once outside, I stood in front of the Doctor, who looked the same as earlier. He had parked under a poorly lit street light. He took a look at the stuffed dog in my arm and gave me a strange look, but must have decided it wasn't weird enough to ask about yet. "You're a very interesting person, Delphine Greentree," he stated before I could say anything. "Can you tell me what happened to you?"

I was pretty sure he wasn't talking about Torchwood, since he already knew about that, so the only other thing he could mean was how I got here. "My name was Arianna Grey. I lived in New Jersey, in America, in a shitty little town named Middlesex." His eyebrow rose at the name of my town but he didn't interrupt. "I was walking to work one day and had to take a detour. I saw a statue, thought it looked strange, and when I kept walking. I turned to look back at it, but it wasn't there. Turned around to keep walking, and it was in my face. I thought it was some sort of prank, because what kind of statue moves? So, I looked around for my friend and next thing I know, I'm here. I don't even look the same. Then, Torchwood hijacked me and here we are."

"I looked you up," he said after I finished talking. His expression never changed, remaining blank with a hint of curiosity. "You appeared here, out of nowhere, ten years ago. Sounds to me like a Weeping Angel found you. Must have slipped through a gap in the time stream and wound up in your world." His eyes never left my face, and the fact that he was staring at me so intensely made me slightly uncomfortable. I felt like I was under scrutiny, which I probably was by the Doctor's standards. "No one knew who you were. You had no memories of what had happened to you. All you knew was your first name, Delphine. A girl found you, Lola, and brought you to the orphanage she lived at. You were dubbed Delphine Greentree, where you were estimated to be six years old at the time. Shortly after that, you made a life of crime being a petty thief stealing wallets-and I want my psychic paper back by the way-and an assortment of odd items." His face took on a look of frustration, like he had been trying to figure me out for hours with no success. Is that what he'd been doing while I slept? "But it's all very strange. You're nothing special. You don't look special, don't act special. In fact, you act like an angry teenager, yelling and cursing when things don't go your way, which is very tacky, but very average. By all accounts, you're just an average girl who came across some weird circumstances. But you don't exist." He pulled his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket next and pointed it at me, scanning me briefly. Pulling it away, he looked at some results and frowned. "According to everything, you shouldn't exist. Even my sonic screwdriver agrees. By all means, you shouldn't be here. Yet, you are, and you exist, because I can touch you."

He was being kind of a jerk, telling me I wasn't special at all and that I was more than average. The normal Doctor went on for days about how special each individual person was and yet, here he was telling me how un-special I was. It was just like Donna when he first met her. But I forced myself to let it go because I knew it was only because he was upset. Instead, I took the heat off of me by turning it on him. "And what about you, Mister Man of Wonder? You with all your scientific knowledge and your blue box. You're an alien."

The Doctor was taken back slightly by my statement, probably expecting it to come out as a question. "Yes, I am. My name is the Doctor, and I'm called a Time Lord. I have two hearts and fly this blue box, called the TARDIS. It stands for Time and Relative Dimensions in Space, which means I can travel through all of time and space. I am the last of my kind." He gave me a moment for the info to sink in, which I already knew all of this so it took no time at all, and continued on. "You could come with me. I can help you figure out who you are, or what you are. It might take some time, but you could come with me."

Holy crap, did he just ask me to be his new companion? I almost squealed, but I didn't because that would have been weird. "You mean it?" I asked in disbelief, my voice slightly higher than I expected. "You want me to…" I had to stop because a wave of relief suddenly flooded over me. "I thought you weren't coming back for me. You disappeared and I waited, but you never came. I thought you were going to leave me behind and you would just be another person who forgot about me, just like my parents did and just like everyone here did when I vanished. I thought you forgot about me…" I could feel the tears in my eyes but I willed myself not to cry. Crying would be lame, and I definitely did not want the Doctor's first memory of me as his companion to be me crying over something stupid.

The hard look on his face changed to something softer and he put his hand on my head. Something told me that he knew I wanted to cry, even though I was pretty sure he couldn't see it in this poorly lit area. "I shouldn't have left you there by yourself. I'm so sorry, Delphine."

I gave him the best smile I could muster. "I understand, Doctor, it's okay. You're going through a rough time, just like me, and you needed some alone time. So I understand. You don't have to apologize."

The tension between us melted away and a smile returned to his face. It wasn't the usual grin he wore but it was something. Glancing down at the toy in my arms, he finally decided to ask, "Why in the world are you carrying a stuffed dog?"

As much as I loved the Doctor, there were just some things about me I wasn't ready to tell him about me yet. "None of your business."

"Suit yourself." Turning to his TARDIS, he pushed the door open and gestured for me to walk inside.

Inside, the TARDIS was so much more phenomenal than I could have imagined. Seeing it on television is nothing compared to seeing it for real. The console was there, with the tube in the center that stretched to the ceiling, and the little tubes inside it that moved up and down when the ship was in motion. The coat rack stood near the doorway and the several coral pillars stood extravagant throughout the room. Turning around, I found the Doctor watching me expectantly. "It's bigger on the inside." I had to give it to him.

As he moved closer to me, I watched the slight happiness on his face melt into one of his sad, steely gazes as his eyes rolled over me, now that I was standing in the light. I knew what he was looking at. "Your ship, this TARDIS, is amazing. How big is it?"

My attempt at distracting him didn't work. Taking my arm in his hand, he used his other hand to trace some of the scars and bruises going down it. "You should go to the kitchen and get something to eat, but you should take it easy on what you consume. After that, I should take you down to the medical bay."

I gave him my best "what the fuck?" face and snorted. "What the hell are you talking about, Doctor?" I asked defensively, pulling my arm away from him. Hugging my dog closer to my chest, I shook my head. "Kitchen? Med bay? Sure, I'm a little hungry but who wouldn't be after the crap Torchwood was feeding me? I don't need to go to any medical bay. I know I have a few bruises and scars but it's nothing too bad. You're being silly."

A look of understanding passed over his face as he watched my reaction. "Delphine…" he began, but stopped. Glancing up to the door at back of the room, he put his hand lightly on my back and turned me around. "Why don't you come with me? I have something I think you should see."

"Um… okay?" Not having much of a choice, I let him direct me through the door and a little ways down the hall, sort of confused but excited to see more of the hallways. We passed by a few doors but we didn't open any of them. We turned a corner and he stopped. I saw what he had been leading me to; a full length mirror hanging on the wall. "Doctor, I don't need to-"

"Just look." His voice was soft and gentle as he gave me a nudge towards it.

I couldn't explain why, but I was scared. It had been a month and a half since I had seen myself. Torchwood had never given me mirrors to look into. I was lucky if I passed by a piece of metal that was even remotely reflective. All I'd had to go by was the fact that I could tell my hair was getting a bit longer and the pain in the places they cut me. Part of my brain told me not to look, that I could get by without seeing myself and I would fix myself later, and the other part told me that I had to see. Looking to the Doctor, he nodded, telling me to go for it. Ignoring the part of my brain that was against it, I moved to stand in front of the mirror. What I saw reflected back at me was appalling. Torchwood had taken a harder toll on me that I had thought.

My naturally ivory skin had gone disastrously pale, so much that almost all of my veins were noticeable and I looked like a ghost. My hair had grown past my shoulder blades and it was greasy, dull, and lifeless; my turquoise coloring in the front had grown out with my hair so that my roots were coming in and the color had begun to fade. I had known about the bruises, but seeing them in the mirror made them look so much worse than I had realized. Large black and purple ones surrounded my wrists and ankles and hand shaped ones covered different areas up and down my arms. They throbbed in time with my heart beat, but I guess I had been too busy to notice how much pain they were causing me.

I had lost a lot of weight as well, from poor nutrition and stress. Delphine's body had always been skinny, from living in an orphanage and eating rather poorly most of the time, but now I was practically emaciated. My legs and arms were bonier than I had ever seen and, when I put my hands up to my stomach, I could feel my ribs protruding harshly. Deep black circles were evident under my eyes from the lack of sleep I had with all the experiments. Running my hands over my arms, legs, torso and neck, I found scars that I hadn't even known were there.

Suddenly, my head began to spin and I couldn't see straight. The mirror lost focus and I was vaguely aware of the stuffed animal leaving my arms and the Doctor calling my name as darkness enveloped my sight. I couldn't think anymore, there was just pain.

* * *

**New cover! I really liked how it turned out. It has, as you can see, the Untempered Schism with a Weeping Angel!**

**So, next chapter is my writing, so major, major changes from the first two. I actually like how I've written Delphine, and she's, in my opinion, a great OC.**

**Thanks for favoriting/following! Don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Dreams. Are. Stupid. And of course, I have them all the time. As Arianna I had to be shaken awake from a nightmare more often than not, so I had made Delphine no different, which was why it didn't shock me when my peaceful dreaming took a darker turn.

* * *

_I was falling. Why was a falling? What was I falling through? There were too many colors, and it was happening so fast. There was a deep pounding all around me…and pain, immense pain. What was happening to me? Too much was happening. The throbbing overwhelmed me. Oh dear Rassilon help me!_

* * *

With a gasp, I woke up in a hospital like room, on a hospital bed. Cookie sat innocently beside me, her marble eyes staring at me in a slightly creepy way. "That was interesting." I muttered to myself, already shaking off the dream.

"You're awake! That's brilliant!" Jumping in my bed, I turned my head to see the Doctor beaming widely at me. Despite his happiness, there was a dark cloud in his eyes and it took all my will not to ask what he had done to get it.

Instead, I said in an even voice, "Where am I?"

"The Med-bay." The Doctor said, "You've been sleeping for a few days."

"Fuck really?" I asked, making the Doctor grimace in annoyance.

"Yes." He finally said, and then, in his best 'mom' tone he added, "Stop cursing Delphine, the TARDIS doesn't like it." I blinked at the Doctor, not really sure I had heard him right when a low, grumbling noise came from around me, and the Doctor gave me a smug look. "See?" Another, louder noise sounded and the smug look slowly slid off.

"What?" I asked, sitting up more. Beside me, Cookie rude the waves my legs made and I drew her closer instinctively, getting worried as a pause started to stretch between the Time Lord and I. "What?" I asked again, a firmer note in my voice.

"The TARDIS doesn't like you." He said softly, a sharp contrast to my louder voice. "She thinks you're wrong, that you don't belong."

I gave the Doctor an odd look, unsure of what to do. Could I tell the Doctor where I was from…no. I needed to know him better, he could be different from the Doctor I had grown to love as Arianna. He could throw me out of the TARDIS, or worse, bring me back to the mundane and basically loveless life I had lived before.

Realizing that the Doctor was staring at me with worry I quickly said, "You got that all out of two noises?"

By the annoyed expression on the Doctor's face, that obviously wasn't what he had wanted me to reply with. "Really?" He asked, exasperated.

"What?" I gave him my best poker face, and Delphine had always been good at poker faces.

"I tell you that my frankly awesome time machine doesn't like you and you ask how I know that?"

"Basically, yeah." The Doctor groaned in annoyance and stalked out, grumbling something along the lines of 'stupid apes and their stupid ability to point out point things.'

By myself now, I drew Cookie tighter to me. "That didn't go so well." I told her softly. Around me, the TARDIS made a soft, sympathetic noise.

* * *

My feet padded against the surprisingly soft floors of one of the many TARDIS hallways. I didn't really have a set destination in mind, which was probably why the TARDIS was moving the hallways…or it could have been that she just honestly didn't like me, which was exactly what the Doctor had said. Somehow, though, I found myself standing in the console room. It was just as amazing as when I had seen earlier.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" I glanced over at the Doctor, who was sitting on one of the two chairs. His long legs were proudly displayed as he put the heels of his feet on the console in front of him. "The TARDIS always is amazing. No matter how many times she changes, she's always perfect." A quiet hum came from around us and the Doctor sighed at it.

"What?" I asked softly, trying my hardest not to glance at the rumpled blue jacket that was lying on the floor by the railing where Donna had thrown it down when she had first met the Doctor.

"The TARDIS," the Doctor got up from the chair and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and gave me what could only be described as a sheepish look, "wants me to apologize to you. She says that I was too harsh to you and I should have waited to ask you until later." The TARDIS made another noise and the Doctor grinned. "She also wants me to apologize on her behalf."

"Apology accepted." I said quickly, perhaps too quickly because the Doctor narrowed his eyes at me and the TARDIS grumbled softly, as if they wanted a better acceptance, maybe a speech too!

"I won't push you on information about where you came from, about why the TARDIS says you're 'wrong.' But since I can't let you go back to that place you call home without feeling incredibly guilty, would you like to come with me?" the Doctor grinned easily while I blinked.

Like all loyal Whovians, I had dreamed of the faithful question getting asked to me by the Doctor, but I knew that the day would only exist in my dreams, or at least, that was what I had thought. But now, here I was in the actual TARDIS getting asked _the question. _Did I actually want to be a companion? Considering that almost all the companions had either died or gotten left behind, I would be well in my right to decline the offer. I could ask to be sent back to the orphanage, and then continue on with my life as it had been. Maybe I could go to Cardiff and join Torchwood Three if Jack would let me.

"Delphine?" I jumped at the Doctor's sudden voice and realized that I had stupidly not answered the Doctor.

"Uh…well…yeah." I stuttered out. Instantly the confused and slightly worried expression that the Doctor had been wearing changed into one of pure, childish joy.

"Brilliant, oh that's brilliant!" Smiling brightly, the Doctor started to run around the console, making the TARDIS shake and the rotor to move up and down, gradually speeding up.

"Uh Doctor, what's going on?" I asked, playing dumb while inside I was freaking out. I was traveling with the Doctor!

The Doctor continued to move around the console, smiling widely, "We're traveling!" He called to me in a way that made me feel slightly ashamed that I had pretended I didn't know the answer to my own question. "You might want to change out of…that." Blushing, I glanced down and saw that I was still wearing my pajamas.

"Where's the wardrobe?" I asked, and the Doctor just grinned.

"The TARDIS will show you."

True to the Doctor's word, the TARDIS guided me to the wardrobe where I got overwhelmed with female clothes I could never have offered, as Delphine or Arianna. Feeling like a child on Christmas, I threw on an outfit and ran back to the console room. "Where are we going?"

The Doctor grinned at me and threw open the doors. "Take a look.

Scurrying over to the doors like a mouse, I poked my head out to see…a normal busy street at night in London. "It's London." I turned to look at the Doctor, who, despite my bland tone, seemed illogically pleased at the destination. "Doctor, I think you made a mistake. It's London." Scoffing at the idea of a mistake, the Doctor pushed past me and stepped onto the cement, leaving me no choice but to follow.

"Look right over there." The Doctor ordered, and pointed at a group of buildings. Shrugging, I looked at the buildings. "Do you see it?" I shook my head.

"See what?"

"The hospital." Shaking my head again, the Doctor wrapped his arm around my shoulder, and turned my body just a bit so I could clearly see a tall building with _a lot_ of windows.

My inner Whovian nearly cried with joy when I finally recognized the building for what it was. It was the exact hospital that he had met Martha. "So? It's just a hospital." I said, a slight flicker of guilt for lying. But then again, the Doctor always lies.

"Yes, but the readings have been off the charts for days now. Something going to happen, and we're going to be there when it does." Still with his arm around my shoulder, we started to stroll down the sidewalk, looking like any of the other couples that littered the street, all taking advantage of the beautiful day.

"We are, are we?" the teasing note in my voice made the Doctor squeeze my shoulder playfully.

"Oh yes!"

* * *

******Oh my god, I am so, so sorry this is late! But it's here!**

**Super short, I know, but it's a start. Also, my writing...I know, I know, it's horrible, but I promise it will get better.**

**Now for reviews!**

**GetMeATimelord: Thanks! And Ariana is an awesome name! Lucky you!**

**Virginia I: In a way, I feel like Delphine is doing what she said she does with all her problems, ignoring all the pent of feelings and emotions from her torture. Yes, it's not a good thing, but I feel like it's human. As for her snark...it's how she deals with things. My dad makes serious things less serious by joking, Delphine is the same. The personal disregard for safety is her being a do first think later sort of person. Trust me, she'll get talked to about that. **

**Thank you everyone who reviewed, favorited, followed, or just read! **


	4. Chapter 4

Sitting next to the Doctor, I rolled my eyes as the Time Lord overacted to any actual doctor, nurse, or patient who passed by. Groaning in the bed, he nearly made me think there was something wrong with him, despite my knowledge of the rouse. At the sound of footsteps, I glanced up to see Mr. Stoker, Martha, and the rest of the class of future doctors talking to the old woman who, for most part of the morning, had shot angry glares at the Doctor for his loud noises, groans, and his general overacting.

"Delphine?" At my new name, I glanced up sharply to see Martha staring at me curiously. Racking my brain for the reason why Martha would know Delphine, Martha continued on speaking, "I tried calling the orphanage but no one knew where you were…oh my gosh, are you okay?" Shocked by the concern, I glanced down at myself, seeing nothing wrong I glanced back up to Martha's still worried face.

* * *

Pulling me out of the ward and into a hallway, Martha stared straight at me, worry and sympathy etched in her face.

I, however, had finally realized how Martha knew Delphine. It was a random line I had put in my fanfiction. Delphine had, at one point in her long and colorful past, stopped a robbery in progress at Martha's flat and since then, Martha and she had been friends. I had almost forgotten about the whole affair because it hadn't really been that important to me, and until now, Delphine hadn't run into anyone from her story.

"Delphine! I swear if you don't say anything I'm getting someone." Martha threatened and I rolled my eyes, acting as if I was Delphine, which I was…somehow.

"Oh come on Martha, I'm fine." Martha raised her eyebrow, "Sure I lost a lot of weight but…something happened." Knowing it was a horrible excuse for my state, I gave Martha a smile and though she didn't want to, she followed me back into the ward.

* * *

The rest of the morning went on like it had in the episode. Martha found out about the Doctor's second heart, Stoker was a dick, and while I was wandering around, I heard Martha talking to her sister about the weather, which had been horrible. Growing excited about what was about to happen, I hurried back into the ward where the Doctor was.

"Anything wrong?" the Doctor asked, taking in my flushed face and slightly heavy breathing.

Giving the Doctor a smile, I nodded to the window, "Look to the window." I suggested craftily.

Glancing at the window, the Doctor actually looked at the rain and then smiled widely, "Finally." He whispered.

* * *

Though I fought against him, the Doctor forced me to help him to the bathroom where he would get dressed for whatever was about to happen. When we had reached the door the ward, the Doctor now dressed in his suit, the building shook horribly. While the Time Lord stayed upright, I toppled over; Delphine wasn't known for her balance after all. I heard glass shattering as I stayed on the ground, knowing that it would be pointless to get up because I would only fall over again.

Once the shaking stopped, however, I pushed myself up and glanced around the hospital. I could hear the patients screaming in fear, but the Doctor didn't seem worried. Instead, he pulled me behind him and went back into his bed as if nothing happened. I, playing my part as his worried sister, sat next to him and tried to look shaken.

Thankfully, Martha came in and saved me from acting for very long, "All right, everyone back to bed, we've got an emergency but we'll sort it out." She promised.

The Doctor pulled the curtain shut around the bed and handed me my old clothes. Despite how I had protested, he had somehow gotten me to change into more "sophisticated" black pants and a dark red shirt. Turning his back, I quickly changed.

Martha, not noticing what was going on, was gasping out, "It's real. It's really real. Hold on!" From my memory, I knew that she was making a move to the window latch, wanting to open it to look at the landscape of the, well, moon.

"Don't! We'll lose all the air!" the hysterical nurse that had been with Martha when the whole thing had happened, cried out.

Martha must have given the girl a glance and spoke in a much calmer tone, "But they're not exactly air tight. If the air was going to get sucked out it would have happened straight away, but it didn't. So how come?"

The Doctor, having been listening to the conversation, pulled aside the bed-curtain revealing his quick change into his blue suit and with me wearing casual jeans, black shirt, and equally black shoes.

"Very good point! Brilliant, in fact. What was your name?" the Doctor asked conversationally, all of his sickness from before gone.

"Martha." She replied, and I could tell from the looks she was sending me, she was very worried.

Not privy to the looks, the Doctor continued on, "And it was Jones, wasn't it?" At her last name, Martha nodded, "Well then, Martha Jones, the question is, how are we still breathing?"

Before Martha could answer, the other woman cut in, "We can't be!" She cut in.

I rolled my eyes, "Oh that's brilliant. Really, fucking brains right there," I gestured to the nurse, "I mean, we can't be breathing, so that means we're zombies!" The Doctor placed a heavy hand on my shoulder and drew me back. I glanced up, ready to complain, when the Time Lord shook his head sharply.

Though his eyes were zooming around the room, he directed his next words at Martha, "Martha, what have we got? Is there a balcony on this floor, or a veranda, or...?"

Nodding enthusiastically, Martha answered, "By the patients' lounge, yeah."

Seeing and enjoying how excited she was, the Doctor suggested slyly, "Fancy going out?"

"Okay." Martha said simply with a light shrug as if the Doctor had calmly asked the weather at dinner.

"We might die." The Doctor pointed out.

Martha shrugged again, "We might not."

Knowing exactly what the Doctor was going to say, I beat him to it…and may have switched it around to fit me, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but we've all decided to go out on a balcony on the fucking moon. You know, the moon, in the airless vacuum of space." Like there was nothing wrong with the statement, Martha and the Doctor nodded, "Fine," I shrugged, "but not her though, she's annoying."

Rolling her eyes at my bluntness, Martha walked with the Doctor and I to the patients lounge and through the balcony door. Surprisingly for no one, they didn't die.

"We've got air! How does that work?" Martha exclaimed while.

I, being my sarcastic self, piped up, "Well Captain Obvious, we breathe."

Sighing deeply and giving Martha an apologetic smile, the Doctor asked her kindly, "You okay?"

Martha nodded quickly, "Yeah." Maybe without meaning to, she laughed dryly, "You know, I've got a party tonight. It's my brother's twenty-first. My mother's going to be really...really…" Martha shook her head, finding it hard to talk about her mother.

"You sure you okay?" the Doctor asked.

"Yeah." Martha said too quickly.

Smiling the best I could, I gave Martha a quick hug, "You know, if you want to, we can go back in and run around until we get high off of our own body's."

My question did the trick and Martha laughed her awesome laugh, "Somehow, I think I will skip that offer." Shaking her head she looked back out on the moon.

"Delphine does have a point, we can go back in at any time…do you want to?" Staring out at the moon in awe, it seemed like leaving was the last thing on Martha's mind.

"No way. I mean, we could die any minute, but all the same - it's beautiful." Martha told him, her gaze still on the moon.

Growing excited the Doctor glanced over at Martha, wondering if he had heard her right. Most people, sane people really, didn't exactly think when they had traveled to the moon via rain raining up to the sky and an earthquake that the moon was beautiful.

"You think?" the Doctor asked softly, and despite having seen the episode, I still wanted to hear what she would reply with.

And reply Martha did, "How many people want to go to the moon? And here we are!" Okay…maybe I would have to wait a bit until she got to her awesome speech.

Replying with Martha as if he done it all his life, the Doctor added on, "Standing in the earthlight."

I leaned casually against the railing, waiting for the space rhinos while Martha asked, "What do you think happened?"

Knowing exactly what she meant, the Doctor asked, "What do you think?"

I took in a deep breath, knowing that Martha's little speech was coming, "Extraterrestrial. It's got to be. I don't know, a few years ago that would have sounded man, but these days? That spaceship flying into Big Ben - Christmas - those Cybermen things. I had a cousin. Adeola. She worked at Canary Wharf. She never came home."

Of course, when I was Arianna in that universe, the reasoning for Adeola was simply that the same actress who played Martha played a random part in the last two episodes of season two of Doctor Who. But here, as Delphine in the Doctor Who universe, Adeola had existed and she really had been Martha's cousin. Idly wondering what Adeola had been like, I ignored the familiar if not a bit boring introductions and talking about the air bubble. Finally, however, the Judoon dragged their rhino asses over to the moon, which they put the hospital on.

As the ship landed, I looked over at the other windows and saw others looking through the windows at the ship. When it finally landed and the Judoon got out, they marched to the hospital.

"Aliens. That's aliens. Real, proper aliens." Martha gushed.

I, however, rolled my eyes and looked down at the aliens, "Lazy ass rhinos if you ask me. I mean, they shipped us here and only now they show up."

Unlike Martha, the Doctor didn't even laugh at my joke. Instead he spat out one word, "Judoon."

About fucking time Doctor, about fucking time.

* * *

**Wondering why this was posted now, it's because I'm a moron and forgot. I'll do the review shout outs on Sunday. Until then, SORRY AND BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5

The Doctor, Martha, and I watched as the Judoon went to each person below us. Suddenly, the Doctor whispered out, "Oh, look down there, you've got a little shop. I like a little shop." Shaking my head, I "lightly" punched the Doctor in the shoulder, likely causing the potted plant we were all crouched behind to shake.

"Knock it off you two!" Martha hissed when the Doctor raised his arm to strike back, "What are Judoon?" she asked the Doctor.

Though I would have liked to answer her question, I kept my mouth shut as the Doctor answered, "Galactic police. Well, police for hire. More like interplanetary thugs." While Martha nodded at that, the Doctor quickly struck back.

"Why the moon?" I asked when Martha turned to look at us questioningly. Honestly by now she should have realized that the Doctor was a giant kid.

Figuring out what my question was hiding, the Doctor rushed to answer, "Neutral territory. According to galactic law, they've got no jurisdiction over the Earth, and they isolated us. That rain? Lightning? That was them, using an H2O scoop."

"What's that about 'galactic law?' Where'd you get that from? If they're police, are we under arrest? Are we trespassing on the moon or something?" Martha questioned, having seemingly forgotten her annoyance at the Doctor and I.

I let out a low whistle, and whispered to the Doctor, "I like her, can we keep her?"

Smiling, the Doctor answered Martha's question, "No, it's more simple. They're making a catalogue, it means they're after something non-human, which is very bad news for me."

"Why?" the Doctor and I looked at her, "Oh, you're kidding me." Martha whispered out as the Doctor just raised his eyebrow, "Don't be ridiculous. Stop looking at me like that." Giving the girl a wink, I slapped the Doctor across the face.

"Good news Martha, he's not looking at you anymore!" I exclaimed.

In between laughter, Martha hissed out something along the lines of, "I'm so done," and started to head off. Seeing this, the Doctor and I followed her. Every opportune time, the Doctor glared at me which just made my laughter harder to hold back.

On the first floor, the Chief Judoon called out, "Troop five, floor one. Troop six, floor two. Identify humans and find the transgressor. Find it."

* * *

While it looked cool when I was watching an episode, Russell T Davies's love for characters running was _not _something I loved. So while the Doctor and Martha had no trouble running down the corridors, I was near wheezing. Concerned, the Doctor glanced over at me but I waved it off.

I stood with the Doctor as he examined the computer with his sonic. Behind us, Martha rushed in.

"They've reached third floor. What's that thing?" Martha reported.

Turning to glance at her, I answered, "Sonic screwdriver, and yes, it's a real thing. It's a screwdriver that is sonic." Martha raised her eyebrow, not believing me so I took it from the Doctor and held it out to her, "Look." I commanded.

Taking it from my hand, Martha muttered, "What else have you got? A laser spanner?"

Not hearing the obvious sarcasm in the question, the Doctor continued on with his work, "I did, but it was stolen by Emily Pankhurst, cheeky woman." As if it was going to help in any way, the Doctor hit the computer, "Oh, this computer! The Judoon must have locked it down. Judoon platoon upon the moon. Cause I was just travelling past, I swear, I was just wandering, I wasn't looking for trouble, honestly, I wasn't, but I noticed these plasma coils around the hospital, and that lightning, that's plasma coils, been building up for two days now, so I checked in, I thought something was going on inside, it turns out the plasma coils were the Judoon up above."

"He wonders why this always happens to him but he's just a magnet for this kind of thing." I stage whispered to Martha who smiled.

"But what were they looking for?" Martha asked, still smiling.

Having given up on the computer, the Doctor gave his full attention to Martha, "Something that looks human, but isn't."

Rolling her eyes at the less than elaborate answer, she muttered, "Like you. Apparently."

"Like him, but hopefully not him." I told Martha.

Seeing the wisdom in that, Martha asked, "Haven't they got a photo?"

The Doctor, however, was still caught up on my earlier statement, "Hopefully?" He looked at me, a bit disgruntled.

"Might be a shape-changer." I answered for the Doctor.

"Hopefully?" the Doctor asked again.

Rolling my eyes, I punching him in the shoulder again, "Doctor, focus." I ordered.

Staring at the two of us, Martha paused before questioning, "Whatever it is, can't you just leave the Judoon to find it?" Once Martha was done, I snorted at the mere thought of the Doctor _not _meddling in something.

Giving me a look that could only be due to the my snort, the Doctor turned his attention back to Martha, "If they declare the hospital guilty of harboring a fugitive, they'll sentence it to execution." He told her softly. I, of course, felt guilty now. I had forgotten that.

"All of us?" Martha whispered and the Doctor nodded.

"If I can find this thing first...Oh! Just that they're thick! Judoon are thick! They are completely thick! They wiped the records. Oh, that's clever." The last bit he muttered to himself, sounding quite pleased at the plan he had thought up.

Starting to figure out what the Doctor was getting at, Martha asked, "What are we looking for?" Despite the situation we were in, I couldn't help but notice just how excited she seemed.

The Doctor shrugged, "I don't know. Any patient admitted in the past week with unusual symptoms. Maybe there's a back-up." He suggested.

Martha nodded, "Just keep working. I'll go ask Mr. Stoker, he might know." She quickly turned and went back into the corridor, leaving the Doctor and I alone in the office.

"Hopefully?" the Doctor repeated, sending me into gales of laughter.

* * *

Being the giant child that he is, it didn't take long for the Doctor to coax me into the corridor. Before we could get very far, Martha met up with us, gasping, "He's restarted the backup." I reported to her before she could start to warn the Doctor about Florence the old vampire and the slabs.

"I found her." Martha gasped out.

Confused, the Doctor titled his head a bit, "You what?" Before Martha could answer, he saw the Slabs and grabbed Martha's and mine hand, "Run!" He shouted out.

With hundreds of years of running, it was no wonder that the Doctor ended up pulling Martha and I behind him. We were pulled down some stairs only to barely miss the Judoon, which forced us to doge through a doorway on the fourth floor.

* * *

After skidding around plenty of corners, we ended up in the radiology room. Hardly out of breath, the Doctor closed the door and locked it in the face of a Slab.

"When I say 'now,' press the button." The Doctor ordered.

Martha and I gave the Doctor confused glares, "I don't know which one." Martha protested.

I, however, grabbed her arm and pulled her behind the protective glass, "We'll find out!" I called back to the Doctor.

Obviously not listening, the Doctor nodded, doing something with the machinery. Martha, being practical, went to the Operator's Manual.

Before Martha was actually into the book, the Slab broke down the door and the Doctor yelled, "Now!" Seeing that Martha was doing nothing, I banged my fist down on a giant red button. Instantly, the Slab was zapped with so much radiation that his skeleton became visible. It was really no wonder that he fell down, completely dead.

"What did you do?" Martha cried out, making sure that I didn't rush out.

The Doctor smirked, "Increased the radiation by five thousand per cent. Killed him dead." For someone who hadn't really done anything except meddle with the machinery, he looked quite proud of himself.

Martha, however, didn't take on the, 'no rules' mindset,"Isn't that likely to kill you?" She pointed out.

"Nah, it's only radiation. We used to play with roentgen bricks in the nursery. It's safe for you to come out, I've absorbed it all. All I need to do is expel it."

Taking his invitation, Martha and I hurried out as the Doctor started to do a mix of bouncing and hopping in one place, "If I concentrate I can shake the radiation out of my body and into one spot. It's in my left shoe. Here we go, here we go, easy does it..."

I couldn't help but laugh as he started to shake his foot violently, "Out, out, out, out, out. Out, out, ah, ah, ah, ah. It is, it is, it is, it is, it is hot. Ah - hold on." Removing the shoe, he tossed it into the dustbin, "Done." He finished.

"You're completely mad." Martha whispered out, her mouth open in shock.

The Doctor nodded, "Right. I look daft with one shoe." He quickly removed the other shoe and discarded it, "Barefoot on the moon!" He cheered.

Staying wisely silent about the shoes, Martha went over to the Slab, "So what is that thing? And where's it from? The planet Zovirax?" She joked, only half serious.

"It's just a Slab. They're called 'Slabs.' Basic slave drones, see? Solid leather, all the way through." The Doctor answered distractively, trying to figure out where he had put his sonic.

"Someone has one hell of a fetish." I added in, earning a chuckle from Martha.

The amusement still written on her face, Martha said, "It came with that woman, Mrs. Finnegan. It was working for her. Just like a servant."

The Doctor however, had finally found what was left of his sonic screwdriver in the x-ray machine, "My sonic screwdriver." he mumbled.

"She was one of the patients, but –" Martha continued.

The Doctor cut her off, "My sonic screwdriver!" He exclaimed, sounding horribly broken.

Wisely ignoring the Doctor, Martha kept talking, knowing that I was listening, "She had a straw like some kind of vampire."

"I loved my sonic screwdriver!" the Doctor cried out.

Fed up, Martha and I shouted at the child-like Time Lord together, "Doctor!"

Finally the Doctor seemed to come to his senses, or close enough that he was his normal child self, "Sorry." As if it was nothing, he threw the sonic screwdriver to some corner and smiled at Martha, "You called me 'Doctor.'" He pointed out.

Martha rolled her eyes, "Anyway! Miss Finnegan is the alien. She was drinking Mr. Stoker's blood." She repeated.

"Funny time to take a snack. You'd think she'd be hiding. Unless - no. Yes, that's it, wait a minute. Yes! Shape-changer. Internal shape-changer. She wasn't drinking blood, she was assimilating it." The Doctor grinned widely at, what I assumed, his own brains, "If she can assimilate Mr. Stoker's blood, mimic the morphology, she can register as human. We've got to find her and show the Judoon. Come on!" he shouted out, already running.

We had only run down a few corridors when the Doctor had forced Martha and I behind a water cooler. Silently, we watched as the other Slab walked down the corridor, not noticing us.

"That's the thing about Slabs." The Doctor hissed to us, "They always travel in pairs."

Martha raised an eyebrow, "Just like you…have you had anymore?"

"What?" the Doctor whispered back.

"Well you must have had more people traveling with you besides Delphine." Despite having known the Doctor for such a short time, she had picked up on the fact that he was a lonely creature.

The Doctor chose not to answer Martha and instead invaded the question, "Uh. Humans. We're stuck on the moon running out of air with Judoon and a bloodsucking criminal, you're asking personal questions. Come on." He started away.

"I like that. 'Humans.' I'm still not convinced you're an alien." Martha hissed to him.

In his haste to get away, the Doctor accidently stepped right in front of a Judoon, and Martha, shaking her head, walked right next to him. Since I knew what was about to happen, I carefully positioned myself so that I was behind the two.

The Judoon shined a blue light into the Doctor's face, "Non-human." He reported.

Martha gasped, "Oh my God, you really are!"

"Told you so." I stated smugly.

The Doctor, however, shouted out, "And again!"

* * *

Just like the Time Lord had shouted, we started to run as the Judoon shoot its gun after us. Like some sort of video game, we ran up the stairs and the Doctor managed to lock the door behind us. We emerged into a corridor where people were gasping for breath.

"They've done this floor. Come on. The Judoon are logical and just a little bit thick. They won't go back to check a floor they've checked already. If we're lucky." The Doctor told Martha and I.

Martha stopped when she saw her friend, "How much oxygen is there?" She asked softly, making sure that the people around her couldn't overhear.

"Not enough for all these people. We're going to run out." She gasped out.

Having hear the whole conversation, the Doctor tapped my shoulder, "You okay?" He asked.

I nodded, "Fine." At the disbelieving look he gave me, I hissed out, "I'm _fine._" Shaking his head, the Doctor moved to Martha.

"How are you feeling? Are you all right?" He checked.

Martha smiled, "I'm running on adrenaline."

The Doctor smiled back, "Welcome to my world."

"What about the Judoon?" Martha asked.

The Doctor, still smiling, answered, "Ah, great big lung reserves, it won't slow them down. Where's Mr. Stoker's office?"

"It's this way." This time, the Doctor and I followed Martha.

* * *

The three of us entered the office, "She's gone! She was here." Martha insisted.

Ignoring her cry, the Doctor bent over Mr. Stoker, who was horribly pale, and examined him, "Drained him dry. Every last drop. I was right. She's a plasmavore." The Doctor rolled his eyes at my snort.

"No, she's a vampire who sparkles in the fucking sun and dates teenage boys." I corrected sarcastically.

Sighing at my correction, or my language, Martha directed her question at the Doctor, "What was she doing on Earth?"

"Hiding. On the run. Like Ronald Biggs in Rio de Janeiro. What's she doing now? She's still not safe. The Judoon could execute us all. Come on." The Doctor finished with an order, he was doing that a lot now, but Martha stayed put.

"Wait a minute." She ordered right back. Pausing, the Doctor and I glanced behind to see Martha closing Mr. Stoker's eyes. Then, she left with the Doctor.

The Doctor was thinking aloud as he walked, "Think, think, think. If I was a plasmavore surrounded by police, what would I do?" It was then that he noticed a MRI sign, "Aah. She's as clever as me. Almost."

Behind us, a Judoon commanded, "Find the non-human. Execute."

The Doctor turned to look at Martha and I, there was a crazed look in his eyes that made me question the little sanity he had, "Stay here. I need time. You two are going to have to hold them up." He commanded.

"How do I do that?" Martha pointed out and I nodded.

The Doctor seemed to deflate before he answered her, "Martha, Delphine, forgive me for this. It's to save a thousand lives, it means nothing. Honestly, nothing." With that he kissed her.

And then he went for me. Before I could react, he kissed me…and I felt whole. Like there was no one in the universe besides him. I was floating, I was falling. I was _living. _And I hated every second.

The Doctor ran off, leaving me with the ghost of the kiss. Beside me, Martha whispered, "That was nothing?" I had never liked that line, but now, I completely agreed with it.

The Judoon just happened to walk down the corridor where Martha and I had positioned ourselves.

"Find the non-human. Execute." The Chief Judoon ordered…no one.

Martha was the one who spoke, her eyes showing her fear but nonetheless, she stood bravely, "Now, listen. I know who you're looking for. She's this woman. She calls herself Florence." I nodded.

"And she's a fucking vampire that sparkles in the sun." I put in.

The Judoon just examined Martha and I with his blue light thingy, "Human. With non-human traits suspected. Non-human element confirmed. Authorize full scan. What are you? What are you?"

* * *

While it had felt like a long time, I knew that it wasn't long enough. So when the Judoon made a cross on Martha's hand and said, "Confirmed: human. Traces of facial contact with non-human. Continue the search." I purposely ducked away, knowing that, if they started to look for me, they would go in the opposite direction that the Time Lord had taken off.

At least, that was plan, but then, like everything in the Doctor Who universe, it when completely wrong. Another Judoon found me and pushed me against the wall, forcing me to relive the entire process before it to reported, "Confirmed: human. Traces of facial contact with non-human. Continue the search." Like Martha, I received a slip of paper for "compensation."

* * *

It had taken too long to find the MRI room, but once I had seen Martha, I just followed her.

"Confirmation: deceased." The Chief Judoon was saying when Martha and I arrived.

Despite having just met him, Martha let out a gasp of horror, "No, he can't be. Let me through, let me see him." She tried to push her way through but the giant rhinos didn't budge.

"Stop. Case closed." The Chief ordered.

I glared at Florence, "You are a very bad alien. You just drank his blood." I laughed loudly while Martha, realizing what I had found so funny, snatched a Judoon's scanner.

"Oh, all right. Scan all you like." Florence baited.

Hearing a beep, the Judoon tilted his head, "Non-human." He reported.

Florence blinked, "What?"

The giant rhino seemed as shocked as rhino's could appear, "Confirm analysis." He ordered quickly.

"Oh, but it's a mistake, surely. I'm human. I'm as human as they come." Florence tried. A smug smirk started to grow on my face at how desperate she sounded. Served her right for killing the Doctor.

Martha seemed to be following my thoughts, "He gave his life so they'd find you." She muttered.

Like in the show, I knew that she had fallen for the incredible kissing Doctor. As much as I wanted to, I hadn't. Sure, he's the Doctor. An impossible man with a non-existenting girl. The universe would quake at us, but I knew it would never be. Besides the fact that I don't want him that way, the Doctor, you see, is a child. To him, I'm just a toy, a new puzzle that his mind can't wait to solve. Once I'm done…Would he still need me? Of course not, I knew that.

But Martha? She loved the Doctor like all had to. But in the end, I knew, she would get hurt.

The Chief Judoon speaking snapped me out of my dark and depressing as fuck thoughts, "Confirmed: Plasmavore. I charge you with the crime of murdering the princess of Patrival Regency Nine."

Florence laughed, "She deserved it! Those pink cheeks and those blond curls and that simpering voice. She was begging for the bite of a plasmavore."

"Do you confess?" the Judoon asked. Just like the Doctor had said, it was logical and, well, draft.

"Confess? I'm proud of it! Slab - stop them!"

At her order, the Slab shoot the Judoon, but it didn't even harm the rhino. But the Judoon's gun…it disintegrated the Slab, leaving Florence defenseless.

The Judoon leveled its gaze on the deranged plasmavore, "Verdict: guilty. Sentence: execution."

A warning sign lit up, warning of Magnetic Overload, whatever that was, "Enjoy your victory, Judoon, because you're going to burn with me. Burn in hell!" She screamed as she was painfully disintegrated.

Martha and I rushed over to the lifeless Doctor.

"Case closed." The Judoon said suddenly, his voice louder than before in the pressing silence.

Martha was checking over the dead Doctor, "What did she mean, 'burn with me?' The scanner shouldn't be doing that. She's done something." She told the Judoon.

"I think it was a political statement." I joked, feeling very…off. Only now, when the Doctor could no longer help, did I start to feel the effects of no oxygen. Irony is a complete and other bitch.

The Judoon did not seem bothered by the hell it was about to leave us in, "Scans detect lethal acceleration of monomagnetic pulse."

Martha blinked, obviously understanding none of that knowing it was bad, "Well, do something! Stop it!" She ordered.

The Chief Judoon didn't even blink, "Our jurisdiction has ended. Judoon will evacuate." The Judoon who had heard started to tromp down the hallway.

Martha stared at them in shock, "You can't just leave it. What's it going to do?" She cried out, determined to get an answer.

I started to get up from my sitting position but one look from Martha told me that she wouldn't let me. Instead, I was stuck doing CPR to the Doctor. When Martha returned, she helped me. Her voice filled up the silence.

"One two three four five. One two three four five. Two hearts! One two three four five. One two three four five." Martha continued.

I ran out of breath first. I fell onto the floor and barely felt anything.

* * *

_I was trapped, once again, in burning fire. There was blackness that pressed so deeply and suddenly_

* * *

…suddenly I was in the med-bay of the TARDIS.

* * *

Despite the Doctor saying I wasn't fit to do anything but sleep, I joined the Doctor outside of the TARIDS. A 'Vote Saxon' poster on the wall of the alleyway sent shivers down my spine. When we heard voices, the Doctor forced me to stay while he got Martha from her family. He returned first and after a few seconds, Martha came over.

"I went to the moon today." She told us.

The Doctor smiled, "A bit more peaceful than down here." He commented.

While most people would have gotten upset that some skinny guy had made fun of their family's public argument, Martha just smiled, "You never even told me who you are." She pointed out.

"I'm Delphine and he's the Doctor." I introduced slowly, electing a laugh from the stress out Martha.

To the Doctor, she asked, "What sort of species? It's not every day I get to ask that."

Giving me a look that clearly said not to speak, the Doctor answered, "I'm a Time Lord."

Martha laughed, "Right! Not pompous at all, then." She gave me a look filled with amusement, but I kept my face straight.

"I just thought since you saved my life and I've got a brand new sonic screwdriver which needs road testing, you might fancy a trip." The Doctor invited awkwardly.

"What, into space?" Martha asked.

This time, I nodded, "And time. He can time travel so you'll be back for your exams and all." Martha raised an eyebrow.

"We'll prove it." The Doctor promised.

Having expected to stay with Martha, I was shocked to find myself pulled into the TARDIS, and even more shocked that I was told to wait inside for the remainder of the night when the pompous Time Lord had taken my temperature and it had come up with a fever.

* * *

Martha was exploring when she found me glaring at the ceiling.

"You okay?" She asked. When I gave her a glare, she laughed loudly and proceeded to baby me while the Doctor flew us less than skillfully.

* * *

**Chapter 5 done! **

**I really like Martha, and I would like to say that this will NOT be a Doctor/OC story. Delphine and the Doctor will basically be like Donna and the Doctor, like bffs!**

**grapejuice101(1): Thanks! And I will be doing the next Doctor and so on.**

** : Delphine actually doesn't know the 11th Doctor. In her universe, the 10th Doctor's specials haven't happened yet, so she doesn't know what happens after Journey's End+**

**grapejuice101(2): It's here!**

**MinecraftLover00: I love it too! It's a very sarcastic, dry humor. She has a very sarcastic view of the world around her. **


	6. Chapter 6

Having forced Martha to take me into the console room, I held on a tree for dear life while Martha steadied herself on the console. Seeming at ease, the Doctor turned a wheeled control.

"But how do you travel in time? What makes it go?" Martha asked the Doctor.

I rolled my eyes at the question, which, if the Doctor answered, would be third time Martha had asked the same question, "Oh, let's take the fun and mystery out of everything. Martha, you don't wanna know. It just does. Hold on tight!" the Doctor cried out.

Ignoring his own advice, the Doctor climbed onto the console. Martha was knocked to the floor first and only a few minutes afterwards I followed suit. Near the end of the horrible ride, the Doctor fell off the console.

Clambering to her feet, Martha looked at the Doctor, "Blimey! Do you have to pass a test to fly this thing?" She wondered reasonably. The show had defiantly not lied when they had shown how shaky the rides were.

I nodded and groaned as I stretched out, "Probably, but he defiantly failed it." Ignoring the probable tongue sticking out at me, I tossed the Doctor his coat.

Struggling to move it off his head, I have horrible aim, when the Doctor spoke, his voice was muffled, "Now, make the most of it." He reminded her.

Getting her coat from the railing, Martha caught my eye and made a face. Since we were, or Delphine and Martha, knew each other, she had instantly asked if she was actually not able to travel with the Doctor and I. Due to all of space and time at risk, I had lied and had used the wonderful, I don't know, as answer.

"I promised you one trip and one trip only. Outside this door..." the Doctor started and then stopped when he realized I was standing in the same spot, "Delphine…you okay?" Nodding quickly, the Doctor continued on with sentence, sounding less happier than before, "Brave new world."

Martha grinned, "Where are we?" She wondered.

Knowing where we were, it took all my power not to shove open the doors. Instead, I listened as the Doctor teased Martha with, "Take a look." He opened the door and, being ever the polite gentlemen, waited for Martha and I to leave.

Like in the show, it was nighttime, and the Elizabethan street was just as crowded. Having seen it all, I looked around the street as Martha asked her questions. When the man dumped his bucket of piss with a cry of, "Mind the loo!" I had already jumped back.

* * *

We ended up in _the _Globe theater where we had stood through a show. While everyone applauded and cheered while the actors took their bows, I was finding it a hard time to stay concentrated. Despite my ignoring the problem of my low health, it hadn't gone away and, though I would never let the Doctor hear me say this, I was really regretting not staying the TARDIS like he had suggested.

Beside me, Martha put her fist in the air and chanted, "Author! Author!" As if that was the strangest thing he had ever seen, the Doctor looked over at her causing her ask, "Do people shout that? Do they shout 'Author?'"

A man nearby took up Martha's chant and it soon spread, "They do now." I gave Martha a small, slightly forced grin, "Good job Martha, you've just taught a crowd how to demand stuff." Like he could tell I was forcing my good spirits, the Doctor gave me a worried look I could feel despite not looking at him.

Shakespeare came out of the wings, causing the gaze to change onto him. Much like the audience, the Doctor clapped loudly. Unlike all the portraits, he was young, with brown hair and a beard that was more of whiskers than anything. He grinned widely and took exaggerated bows and even blow kisses.

"He's a bit different from his portraits." Martha remarked off handily.

I nodded, "Much younger. I love the beard. Shame he shaved it off." The Doctor gave Martha and I injured looks.

"Genius. He's a genius - THE genius. The most human Human that's ever been. Now we're gonna hear him speak. Always, he chooses the best words. New, beautiful, brilliant words." The Doctor sighed, acting more and more like a fan girl.

Shakespeare opened his mouth and spoke a beautiful sentence made only by a genius, "Shut your big fat mouths!" the audience laughed loudly.

The Doctor, however, made the saddest face ever, "Oh, well." He sighed.

"Never meet your heroes Doctor." I told him softly.

As Shakespeare bantered with the audience and then, due to the old hag known as Lilith, decided that "Love's Labor's Won" would be performed the next day, I, like the Doctor, remained quiet…and I continued to stay quiet as the Doctor and Martha spoke quietly about the play before the Time Lord decided to stay. Sighing, I gave the Doctor a look and waved the key had given me. Giving me a worried look, the Doctor waved me on, letting me go back to the TARDIS.

* * *

Inside the TARDIS, I headed straight into the med-bay where I had the TARDIS scan me. Then, I waited. Only I could have such rotten luck. As either Arianna or Delphine, I always got in some sort of trouble. Whether it was near-death or just simple losing all my money, it happened to me a lot.

The scanner beeped and I quickly went over to it where, of course, it said I was sick. Something with a lot of digits and circles that I recognized to be Old High Gallifreyan.

The Doctor, who was amazingly silent for someone usually so loud, carefully tapped me on the shoulder. Though I jumped, I handed him the scanner and watched as his face went through several emotions. Anger, fear, annoyance, and sadness. Sighing deeply, he ran his hand through his spikey hair.

"Delphine…you have the plague." _That _was not what I had been expecting. At all.

Shaking my head, I tried to laugh but it got stuck in my throat, "What? Doctor you can't be serious." The Doctor gave me a serious look that he had become known for, "Fuuuck." I drawled out.

Not even correcting me on my language, the Doctor got me onto a bed, took my temperature, which was 102, and promised he would return.

An hour passed. Then two. Despite his promise, I waited for the Doctor until the TARDIS started to make odd humming noises that were somehow soothing. Closing my eyes, I fell into a deep, feverish dream.

* * *

"_You can't help him! Pine, you have to leave!" I glanced slowly at the blond haired, blue eyed teenager beside me. _

_Somehow, I knew what to say even though I had no idea what the hell was going on, "But Thete, Koschei needs us. He needs me." Some part of my brain recognized the names as the Doctor and Master when they were kids at the academy. _

_The teen shook his head and pulled out a red and yellow striped object. He pointed it at something behind me which clicked shut, Thete had locked us in, therefore locking me from Koschei. _

_Glaring at him, I raced to the door and pounded on it, screaming, "Koschei! KOSCHEI!" Behind me, Thete watched on regretfully. _

_A similar pounding started up on the other side and I vaguely heard a male voice yelling back, "Pine! PROSERPINE!" Much like Thete, I knew the voice though I had never heard it, and, much like before, I knew exactly what I was going to do. _

_Putting my ear to the door, I continued to bang on it with my other fist, "Koschei, I'm here." I repeated over, and over again. Slowly, the bangs subsided until they stopped all together. _

"_Theta you did this. You. Did. This. And now, old friend, you will pay with your life." A manic laughter started that caused Thete to flinch and run to the…console?_

'_Of course,' a small part of my brain said, 'you're in a TARDIS.' _

_The laughter subsided and Koschei said softer than before, "Proserpine, I'm sorry. So, very sorry." _

_The TARDIS shook around us and Thete let out a shout of shock. _

_Suddenly…I was falling. I was burning. Everything was burning. Was I dying? No, I would regenerate. No. I wouldn't regenerate. I'm human. I'm Arianna. No…no…I'm someone else. I'm…Delphine! That's it, I'm Delphine!_

* * *

**So, creepy dream and not my best chapter. Also, as a warning, HUGE time skip after this chapter.**

**Review time:**

** : I'd think he might try, but she'll probably sneak out. That would be pretty funny though...**

**MinecraftLover00: Well, spoilers, but I can tell you that she'll tell someone else first. **


	7. Chapter 7

A month, or four weeks. Either way, I was stuck in the med-bay of the TARDIS for that amount of time. During that time, Martha had gone to New New Earth, become an official companion, and done other cool episodes I didn't get to take apart of. Why? Because the Doctor is a fucking mother hen. Or, as he calls himself, a 'doctor of everything.' That everything just happens to include actual medicine, something which Martha and I _didn't _agree on.

Growing bored with the movie I was watching while Martha and the Doctor did something awesome_, _I snuggled with Cookie and attempted to fall asleep.

Before I die or forget, I feel like I should apologize about my cussing. There is a very simple method to my apparent madness, which is that I'm bored and irritable.

* * *

When the Doctor finally let me go on an adventure with him and Martha, I didn't know whether to be pissed off or excited. Because, of course, while we were exploring, the Family of fucking Blood showed up.

While the Doctor went through his whole, "Did they see you?" bit with Martha and me, I tried to appear worried or scared…everything except bored basically. 'But Delphine,' you're probably not saying, 'why are you bored? _Human Nature _is a great episode. Don't you want to be in it?'

Well my completely and utterly not actually wondering people, _Human Nature _is a great episode, but there is no way in hell that I want to go back in time and then meet bitchy Matron. If you don't agree with my about Matron, tough. This is _my _story.

* * *

The one thing I have noticed with Doctor Who is that how it is in real life is a hell of a lot worse, or better, in the actual universe. When the Doctor changed, for example, no. Just no. I can't even describe the hellish screams that came out of his mouth.

Great first adventure after a month Doctor!

* * *

Of course with the now human Doctor sprawled on the floor, totally not awake, Martha and I were left with a slightly broken TARDIS…in midflight. That meant the two of us running around the console pulling levers while we both, mostly me, cursed the Doctor for never teaching us how to fly it.

* * *

Thankfully, we somehow landed in one piece. Leaving the Doctor by himself for a few seconds, we changed into some 1900's outfits and carried the Doctor to the nearest pub where, a few minutes later, he strolled out.

"Martha, Delphine!" He called loudly, stowing something into his jacket.

Martha curtsied at the Doctor while I smiled at him.

* * *

Through his rushing about, the Doctor told Martha and me a jumbled version of John Smith's backstory. Basically, Martha's still the maid while I'm John's sister. Wasn't the best but it could be worse.

* * *

"Are you finally ready to go brother, or should Martha and I head on up to the school." I asked the Doctor, barely resisting the urge to roll my eyes.

The Doctor sighed, "Honestly Delphine, I could never leave you to walk somewhere by yourself. It's more than a two mile walk, you'd get hurt! Besides, you're still too thin after that bout of flu you had." The Doctor gave me a sad smile. Suddenly shaking it off, he held his arm out to me, and after some eye pleas of help to Martha, who just smirked, I took it.

"Martha healed me before," I started, now walking along with the Doctor, "so I wouldn't be alone." Behind us, I had a feeling that Martha was glaring at me.

The Doctor nodded, seeming to agree with me, "Of course, I forgot." After a pause, he rushed to ask, "You don't mind coming with me, do you?"

I glanced over at the Doctor, who seemed very interested with the ground, "Oh D-John, I don't mind. I can sit in on the classes." For some odd reason, the Doctor found the idea horribly funny.

"Oh that's a good one!" He cried out with glee as he used his free hand to wipe his eye, "I forgot about how funny you are sometimes Delphine!"

* * *

Two months passed by slowly…so slowly. Every night at dinner, the Doctor, or John, as I had taken to call him in my head as well, talked with glee about how quickly the day had gone by. Or how Timothy was obviously the brightest boy in the class. During these dinners, Martha moved silently between us in her Victorian maid outfit.

When I had arrived, I found out why John had found the idea of me sitting in on the classes to be so funny. Short answer: I'm a female. Long answer: during this time, women were suppressed and we were either maids, nurses, or housewives. Which is why I got the joyous job, please reread that with as much sarcasm as possible, as helping Matron.

Oh yes, the bitchy Matron who's so Victorian she eats the values for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, is in charge of how I spend my time.

"Oh don't worry, we'll be good friends." She had promised John. Yeah…she lied. Within two minutes, we had a perfect hate relationship. Despite hating his younger sister, Matron had no qualms about John. Oh no,_ he _was perfect. _He _was beautiful. In her eyes, the only thing I was good for in her eyes was telling her all about John and "childhood" stories.

As you can see, I hated my life in 1913, but there was one thing I did love, and that was mine and Martha's room. Having not expected me, the school had asked if, "The dear lady," I had nearly slapped them, "wouldn't mind to share a room with the maid?" Of course John was about to defend my "honor" but I had answered that I didn't mind.

* * *

"Delphine…Delphine." I rolled over in my bed, trying to block out the sound.

"Shut up Lucy, I'm sleeping." I mumbled into a mixture of sheets and pillow.

The voice paused for a second, "I'm gonna get Matron and tell her that you're sick."

At the threat, I pretend to gasp awake, "Martha, I'm going to kill you!" I shouted, seeing her smiling near the door.

"Come on Delphy, I need help with all the food the Doctor eats. I swear, once he became human he got a second stomach." Martha commanded. Unlike myself, she had not gone about calling the Doctor 'John' unless she had to.

* * *

With Martha behind me carrying the drinks, I carried the food for John and myself to his door. Pausing at it, I balanced the tray with one hand, Martha was breathing audibly, and knocked on the door.

A faint, "Come in." was called. Needing no other invitation, I entered the room with Martha behind me.

As always, John wasn't dressed, which made Martha say the same goddamn thing as she always did, "Pardon me, Mr Smith, you're not dressed yet. I can come back later-" Turning to go, John rushed to tie a bathrobe around himself.

"No, it's alright, it's alright. Put it down." With her eyes lowered, Martha carried her tray to the table in the middle room. Rolling my eyes, I did the same, noticing the very faint blush on Martha's cheeks, probably from John's thoughtful watching, "I was, um..." He paused, "Sorry, sorry." After a minute or so after the apology, John started again, "Sometimes I have these extraordinary dreams."

While I sat down at the table and started to eat, Martha crossed the room and pulled the curtains open, "What about, sir?" She asked as she worked.

"I dream I'm this..." He trailed off as he searched for the right word, "Adventurer." He decided on, "This...daredevil, a madman. 'The Doctor,' I'm called. And last night I dreamt that you, and Delphine," I made an effort to look interested with the 'shocking' information John was sharing, "were there, as my...companions." I munched down on a piece of toast loudly, causing John and Martha to look over at me.

"Sorry." I swallowed the bread, "Really John? A teacher, a housemaid, and a nurse in training? John, you've always had an amazing imagination, but that's impossible." I scoffed.

John gave me a grin, "I knew you'd say that. But this 'Doctor' man, is a man from another world, though..." His voice trailed off at the disbelieving look I was giving him.

Martha, however, continued with her work, "Well it can't be true because there's no such thing."

John nodded, apparently agreeing with Martha, yet he still moved over to the fireplace and looked at _the _fob watch on it, "This thing..." He started thoughtfully as he picked it up, "The watch..." Martha stopped making the bed while I carefully put down the toast I was about to bite into. Together, we watched as John stared down at it. Maybe I wouldn't have to stay here…

I nearly cursed as John replaced it on the mantle. As it was, I_ did _point a finger at his back from under the table, "Ah, it's funny how dreams slip away." He murmured as he turned back around to face Martha and I, the finger now in its rightful place, "But I do remember one thing; it all took place in the future. In the year of Our Lord two thousand and seven."

I rolled my eyes and leaned back in the chair as Martha proved to John that it _was _1913, as if either of us could forget that fact, and he was, regretfully, completely human.

* * *

Matron didn't acknowledge my presence when I walked into the office. Instead, she continued on with checking over one of the many students at the fortress like school.

"I'm worried about John." I stated randomly, changing the usual quiet routine we had developed.

Suddenly, I was interesting! Worried for John, she turned around from the counter and looked at me, "What's wrong with him?" She asked, "Is he sick?"

I shook my head, "I wish. He's been having odd dreams." Out of habit, I raised my wrist to look at my watch Martha had given me, it was from a planet, but quickly turned my head to the clock on the wall, "He's probably returning from the library now, why don't you ask him?" I suggested.

Giving me what one could describe as a slightly thankful look, Matron hurried off.

Now free, I quickly exited the room and made my way to Martha. By the time I found her, John would have already fallen down the stairs.

"Martha!" I called out nearly thirty minutes later.

Already tired from her work, Martha walked out of the room that she and Jenny were cleaning, "What is it Delphine? You know I can't take any breaks." She hissed to me as quietly as she could.

"John, he fell down the stairs." I whispered back, "And Matron," we both made a face, "is tending to him!"

Having heard my rants about Matron trying to 'hook up' with John, that was all it took for her to run through the school with me jogging behind her.

"Is he alright?" She called out after bursting through the door with me behind her.

Matron looked up. She would have just been annoyed with Martha, but when she laid eyes on me her eyes narrowed, "Excuse me, Martha, Delphine. It's hardly good form to enter a master's, or brother's, study without knocking." She remarked.

I rolled my eyes, "Oh I'm so sorry." I said sarcastically and then ran back to the door and knocked on it before returning.

Badly hiding a smile, Martha asked, "But is he alright?" She looked at John, "They said you fell down the stairs, Sir."

"No, it was just a tumble, that's all." John muttered, sounding more like a whiney child then anything.

Not looking satisfied with the answer, Martha turned to Matron, "Have you checked for concussion?"

I pretended to eye John, "He looks pretty drowsy." I remarked.

Matron gave both of us a hard stare, "I have. And I daresay I know a lot more about it than you two."

Pausing as if she wanted to correct Matron, Martha looked down at the floor, "Sorry. I'll just..." She glanced around the room, and then at the Doctor before moving to his desk, "Tidy your things." She finished awkwardly.

I sat down in a chair, "And I'll watch Matron. I could learn." I offered, but only got a glare from Matron.

Unaware of Matron's less than motherly glaring, John explained to Martha and I the wonderful conversation they had been having, "I was just telling Nurse Redfern- Matron, um, about my dreams. They are quite remarkable tales." Interested, Martha looked over at John as he started to speak to Matron, "I keep imagining that I'm someone else, and that I'm hiding—"

I rolled my eyes as Matron tilted her head, "Hiding? In what way?" She asked in what one _could _describe as a motherly tone, but if they thought _that _was a motherly tone, then they were probably highly intoxicated.

"Um...er...almost every night..." He laughed awkwardly, "This is going to sound silly—"

Once again, Matron interrupted, "Tell me." She demanded.

Much like the Doctor, John only needed those two words to start talking, "I dream, quite often, that I have two hearts." He told her.

Matron smiled, "Well then, I can be the judge of that." Reaching into a battered doctor's bag, she drew out a stethoscope with the smile still plastered on her face.

Martha, who had been watching, made a disgusted face and turned back to her work, shifting the objects a bit rougher than she would usually.

I, however, turned my head and studied the sky, yes the sky, as the horrible display of affection continued. Of course, knowing that she would find just one, normal heart helped.

"I can confirm the diagnosis- just one heart, singular." Matron told him softly.

While Martha glanced over at me, the disappointment clear on her face, John laughed at his silliness, "I have written down some of these dreams in the form of fiction...um...not that it would be of any interest…" His voice trailed off, hopefully hearing how awkward he sounded.

"I'd be very interested." Matron told him kindly. A term that I would _not _describe her as.

Looking as if he couldn't believe that Matron gave any shits about his dreams, John got up and moved over to the desk, "Well...I've never shown it to anyone before." He stammered out. His hands shaking, he handed her a black leather-bound journal.

As any Whovian, I recognized it as the, 'Journal of Impossible Things.' Along with a sonic screwdriver, I was a 'proud' owner of my very own copy of the 'Journal of Impossible Things.' Of course, if I could _read _it, then I would like it more…

"'Journal of Impossible Things.'" Matron murmured as she read through the pages, "Just look at these creatures!" I knew that she was seeing sketches and small scrawled notes by John's hand, "Such imagination."

John was watching Matron intently, "Mmm. It's become quite a hobby." He told her.

Matron scanned the pages as she saw the sketches. After a few more pages turning, she said, "It's wonderful. And quite an eye for the pretty girls."

Before John could reply, I stood up, stretching, "Well, I'm gonna go. Matron, do you need anything?"

Matron gave me a glare, "No." She said crisply.

Smiling pleasantly, I turned to Martha, "Would you like to come with me?"

Unlike Matron, Martha gave me a grateful look, "Yes." She said quickly. Quickly, we both exited before Matron could tell us off about our form. But then I ducked by a doorway and hid until Martha was out of sight.

* * *

Walking through the hallways, I barely had time to veer to the side from Timothy, who was hurrying through to his room.

"Oh, sorry." He rushed to say, sounding, well, terrified. Shaking my head at how hellish those boys were, I continued on my wanderings.

* * *

When I got back to my room, Martha was waiting for me, her anger obvious.

"Really Delphine!" She huffed, following me through my door, "You have had three colds since we've arrived here," I made a face at the reminder, "and you continue to walk around and not _rest." _She berated, stressing 'rest.'

Resisting the urge to roll my eyes, that would just anger her, I nodded dually, "Sorry Martha, I just got lost." I looked up from my bed that I was currently lying on just in time to see her sit down on her own, "So…" I sat up, "What are we gonna do? Didn't Jenny say drinks at the pub?"

Martha gave me a look, "Yes, she did." She said carefully, "But honestly Delphine, it's so cold out. You should stay inside." Despite the face I made, I couldn't help the yawn that escaped my face.

"Fine." I sighed, starting to get up to head to the bathroom to change, "But if anything happens, get me." I ordered.

Though I wasn't looking at her, I knew that Martha was rolling her eyes, "Of course I will." She scoffed. Making a disbelieving noise, I headed into the bathroom, changed, and walked out only to see no Martha.

* * *

_No…no…where was I? Why where there so many colors? What was happening?!_

_I jerked awake, or at least, I _thought _I was awake. But then why was I tied up. Fuck, shit no! I was in Torchwood! _

_Pain…that's all I know. Horrible, hellish pain. They hadn't given me the helmet, which I now knew took away the headaches. Heartless bastards. _

_And then, I was falling. Colors rushed past me as, for a reason I couldn't explain, I cursed Theta for the idea of this. _

_Why was I pain?_

_What was happening?_

_WHY DID I LISTEN TO THETA?_

* * *

**I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and I really hope I got Delphine right. **

**The thing about the journal is something I hate about it. YOU CAN'T READ 5 IN. FONT!**

**And now, reviews time:**

**MineCraftLover00: Thanks! As for the name, it's actually the roman name for Persephone. I felt like it fit with all the kidnapping from Torchwood and such. **

** : Damn, I should have thought of that! Oh well. Actually, the Doctor was out with Martha. **

**AxidentGoddess: I'm trying to get the chapters longer, but I'm doing a lose halfway for each episode. They're gonna get longer...probably...**


	8. Chapter 8

I jerked awake due to Martha's shaking. Letting out a scream, I fell off my bed, causing Martha to jump back in shock.

"Delphine!" She cried out as I looked up at her.

I groaned, "Martha, don't do that." I complained.

Martha stared down at me, "Be grateful, you were crying out…again." I let out a long groan.

It had not occurred to me that my dreams, nightmares really, had caused me to cry out. I had never been told that I talked or did anything of the sort in my sleep. Of course, now that Martha had told me, it made sense.

"Sorry." I grumbled out, getting to my feet with a yawn, "What time is it?"

Martha smirked, "Time for a bike ride." Once again, I groaned.

* * *

With a very, sarcastic grin, I followed Martha on my own bike. My long green dress making it harder than I would have liked to not lose her on the winding roads. If I had had it _my _way, we would have put the TARDIS somewhere closer to the school, maybe in an empty building, if we could afford it. Of course, Martha had a point when she had argued about someone coming upon it. Instead, we had stored it in an empty, old stone barn.

* * *

The door creaked a bit when Martha pushed it open with a smile of anticipation of what was inside. Following her, I pulled out the silver key from the small bag around my neck that looked like an odd necklace. Moving past Martha, I unlocked the door and went inside the dark console room.

Martha grinned widely, "Hello." Hearing herself, she shook her head, "I'm talking to a machine..."

"But it's the TARDIS." I pointed out with a mock pout.

Martha just rolled her eyes and took off the small white kid gloves she had been wearing. With a sigh, she looked up at the time rotor. I glanced over at it too, wanting it to move instead of it just standing still. Martha closed her eyes, starting to remember the last time the rotor _had _moved…

I, however, went over to the console and started to pull up the video with the Doctor's instructions. When Martha and I would watch it this time, it would be the fourth time of doing so. Sometimes I watched it because I missed the Doctor, or for Martha, because she fancied him.

"This works." The sound of the Doctor talking and tapping the camera caused Martha to jerk away from her day dream, "Martha, Delphine, before I change here's a list of instructions for when I'm human. One, don't let me hurt anyone. We can't have that, but you know what humans are like. Two, don't worry about the TARDIS, I'll put it on emergency power so they can't detect it, just let it hide away. Four- no, wait a minute, three. No getting involved in big historical events. Four- both of you. Don't let me abandon you guys. And fi-" Rolling my eyes, I twisted a dial on the console, causing the video to speed through the Doctor's random gibberish…he was rather odd.

"And twenty three. If anything goes wrong, if they find us, Martha, Delphine, then you know what to do. Open the watch. Everything I am is kept safe in there. Now, I've put a perception filter on it so the human me won't think anything of it, to him it's just a watch." His face grew serious, "But don't open it unless you have to. Because once it's open, then the Family will be able to find me. It's all down to the two of you. Your choice."

The Doctor started to walk off screen but suddenly returned, "Oh, and- thanks." He rushed to say.

* * *

Tired, I laid on my bed, staring up at the ceiling. Mentally, I was running through the episode, but my thoughts were too jumbled to make sense of it all.

First of my many thoughts was of Lola and Lily. Did either miss me? Probably Lola. Did Lily even know I was gone? Maybe…hopefully.

Second, of course, was the Doctor. Did I love him? Hell no! I was like Donna, he was my best mate.

Third was Series 4. When I was Arianna, Series 5 was about to air. I knew who the Doctor was, 20 something year old Matt Smith, but otherwise, nothing. He was young, and different. Series 4 however, would be complicated. Rose would be camoing, Donna would be hilarious, and I was going to lose the Doctor at the end of it all.

Fourth, was the Master. Who doesn't love the Master? Answer, of course, would be me. He's an insane Time Lord that's going to try and kill everyone in the world. Who the hell _wouldn't _be a bit scared?

Fifth were my dreams. They were eerily similar to my fanfiction, but I had given up on it months, if not a year ago. I had all but forgotten them. The day I was zapped was the first time I had looked at them for a _long _time, yet now I was dreaming about it…creepy.

Finally, was a small little thing the Doctor had said to me. He had briefly mentioned in one of his many checkups that my heart of all things was too fast. How could it be too fast? Was I going to have a heart attack or something?

Slightly worried, I pressed one hand against my chest and listened to the heart. 1, 2, 1, 2. Yes, it was fast, but not horribly fast. Shaking my head, I turned over and stared out at the window. It was just starting to darken outside, the promising signs of dusk settling over the campus.

Closing my eyes, I started to drift off, not even a little cold when the door opened silently.

* * *

Matron was glaring at me when I arrived three minutes late, "Where have you been?" She hissed oh so delicately.

I rolled my eyes, "Helping my brother." I answered.

Matron scoffed, "Don't you two have a maid, Mary or something, to help with that?"

"It's Martha." I corrected automatically, "And yes, we do." Ignoring the glare that Matron was sending at my back, I started to tidy up some random object…

And that's when I heard it.

The Voices.

The Voices that Tim had heard.

The Voices from the watch.

"_Time Lord...Timothy, hide yourself...I'm trapped, kept inside the cogs..." _They whispered in my mind, filling me with feeling of peace.

"Delphine!" Matron screeched suddenly, "I have HAD it! I want you gone, now! Don't bother coming in tomorrow, you're fired!" She spat. Already her nails were digging into my arm as she dragged me out of the office and into the hallway. Behind me, the door slammed shut, but that didn't stop the Voices.

"_Power of a Time Lord…" _Images of the Doctor in his pinstripe suit wielding his sonic screwdriver flashed through my brain at a lightning fast pace.

Taking a deep breath, I hurried to John Smith's room, breathing quicker and quicker.

"_You are not alone..." _Cursing, I turned around and started to run to the dormitory, _"Keep me hidden..."_More lightning fast images flashed through my mind. Daleks, Cybermen, Ood, a werewolf, the Empress of the Racnoss, Lazarus, the Sycorax…If Timothy hadn't shut the watch, then we both would have been overwhelmed with the monsters the Doctor had faced, had beaten.

Taking a deep breath to settle my still racing heart, I headed to the dormitory and pushed open the door, not bothering to knock, but it was empty.

* * *

I was pacing the room when Martha pushed her way in, "Delphine?" she asked worriedly.

"The fucking watch is missing. I checked." sorry for lying Martha, but it's needed, "Timothy took it, and open it."

Martha's brow creased, "How do you know Timothy has it?" she wondered.

It took all my will power not to pale, "I just know, okay!" I snapped.

"Okay, okay." Martha said quickly, raising her hand in surrender.

Continuing to pace, I ran a hand through my hair, "We are so fucked. I searched the dormitory, but I couldn't find it."

Martha plopped down on her own bed, "They just finished with gun practice, I passed them, so we can't get into the dormitory until tomorrow." She started, "Why don't we take a walk, the village should clear our heads."

* * *

Despite my protesting, uh piano about to kill a woman with her child and Matron flirting with John Smith, rather not puke, Martha somehow dragged me out of the room and into the village.

As we walked along, we both commented on Joan's bitchyness, the Voices, Joan's bitchyness, how hot it was, Joan's bitchyness, and just a few other things.

"Oh look how pretty that is." Martha said, pointing at a black piano being risen by some large men. My eyes travel upwards to the rope, which, though being strained, didn't seem in any danger of snapping.

Pulling Martha's arm a bit to the street, I pretended like I wasn't worried of the piano, "Let's go over to the other side." I stated to Martha, who glanced over and let the air hiss from between her teeth.

"Oh no, what's _she _doing with _him?" _Following her gaze, I looked over at the other side of the straight where John and Joan were walking along. They were rather close, I couldn't help but notice, and that did not please Martha or me.

"Not sure, let's go ask." I suggested, but Martha shook her head, a deep hurt in her eyes, "You sure?" I asked softly, but at the sharp look she gave me, I took that as a yes.

Getting closer and closer to the piano, I started to tense, but Martha didn't notice. When we were nearly under it, I grabbed her arm and, ignoring her protests, tried to head the other side of the road, "Delphine!" She cried in outrage, already pulling her arm from my grip.

"Martha don't ask how I know, but that piano is going to fall." I warned.

Martha laughed, "Oh come on Delphine," She scoffed, "I'm not that gullible." This time, she ignored _my _protests as she headed straight to the piano, the rope already near breaking point.

Forced to just watch, I let out a horror filled gasp as the snapped in half. But luckily, I could barely hear John shout, "Of deeds!" And I knew that he had thrown the stolen cricket bat…but then things got nasty.

For one, Martha got hit _in the fucking head _by the ball, causing her to crumple to the ground. With a scream of her name, I ran forwards and dragged her away from the piano just before it landed on the ground in complete wreckage.

It took five minutes for John to run forwards with Joan following with a very amusing expression on her face, "Is she alright?" John asked.

"Well, she did get hit in the head with a cricket ball…really John? What's the f-what's your problem?" I hissed out the question.

John gave me a sharp look, "She's not smashed, is she?" He pointed out.

It was only then that Martha came around, probably saving John's life, "Ow." She groaned.

"It's alright Martha, I'll take you back to the room." I stated more than offered. After having, _cough-_forcing-_cough, _Matron to look over her, I helped Martha to our room.

* * *

It took two hours until Martha finally asked me the question, "How did you know?"

"I just did." I answered oh-so-wisely.

Martha rolled her eyes, "Oh really? Are you physic or something?" I let out a dry laugh, "I'm being serious here Delphine!"

"Oh, no, I'm just from a different universe where this is a TV show." Martha laughed, and after a few seconds, I laughed along with her.

"Oh, tell the Doctor that, when he gets back that is." Martha chortled.

For a brief, stupid second, I was a little upset that Martha hadn't believed me, but then it was gone. I'd tell her later…probably.

"The funny thing is, that makes sense." Martha muttered suddenly, "It'd explained why you knew about the piano…and you knew about the Daleks being in the sewers…" Her voice trailed off.

I winced at the reminder of my blunder. While I had been sick and Martha had been telling me about the adventures I was missing…that was hellish. Anyways, I had accidently warned her that she should be careful of the sewers. Martha had laughed it all, pointing out that she wouldn't be in the sewers in the first place…but she was still rather shocked when she came back, asking me how I had known.

I glanced back at Martha, who was studying me, "Delphine…what's your name." She asked.

I looked straight at her, making sure she knew I was serious, "Arianna." I answered softly.

Martha just nodded, "And you were what? Teleported, forced…what?"

"I'll explain later, trust me, you'll find out. But for now, you can't tell anyone."

* * *

After some more explaining, Martha set off to the small staff sitting room where she would be heaving with Jenny. Sitting cross-legged on my bed, I glanced down at my ankle, sort of noticing a weird, dark ring of skin around it…but then again, maybe Delphine's body was different.

The only thing that took my mind off of the odd skin were the voices, _"The darkness is coming...keep me away from the force and empty man...the last of the Time Lords, the last of a wise and ancient race..." _It murmured in my brain.

* * *

An hour past, and I had almost fallen asleep when the door banged open, a frazzled looking Martha staring at me, "Jenny's been taken over or something, they've found us. Go get the watch. I'll stall the Doctor." She gasped out in two quick breaths. Nodding shortly, I headed off to the boy's dormitory.

* * *

**So the chapter is a bit early, but I hope you liked the twist. **

**I've always like Martha because she's always been the girl I feel like anyone can trust. So that's why I chose Delphine to tell Martha that. **

**I would also like to say that this will NOT be a Doctor/OC story. Delphine is like Donna, meaning that she is the Doctor's best friend.**

**And review time:**

**MinecraftLover00: Wait and see, but shhh, spoilers.**


	9. Chapter 9

While Martha ran in on John and Joan kissing yet again, I ran into the boy's dormitory…only to see the boys themselves staring at me in horror, "You're not supposed to be here!" One of them shouted.

"Latimer. Where is he?" I grounded out.

One of them shrugged, "Who knows. Little bugger always runs off, not worth-" The boy who was talking with a rather ugly sneer choked off as I lifted him off the ground by the front of his robes.

"Where. The. Hell. Is. He. Or. I. Will. Fucking. Kill. You." Not only were the boy mad at me for my shocking entrance, they were now gaping at me in shock at my language - little assholes. Whirling away, I stalked out the door and ran down the hallway, intent on finding Latimer.

* * *

"Did you find him?" Martha gasped out, having run into me in the hallway.

"No." I answered sullenly.

"Well keep looking." She snapped out, already leaving.

Sighing, I headed outside after her, only to run into Latimer, "Timothy!" I shouted. Before he could run away from me, I grabbed his arm in a vise-like grip, "As much as I love the fire and ice quote, I need the watch. Now." Giving him my best glares, Latimer handed over the watch.

"You're worse than him." He called as he ran off. I just nodded and ran to the village hall.

* * *

As John donated money to the veterans, I snuck into the hall, following my "brother" at a slow pace. The watch felt like the weight was burning into my leg, wanting to be open…to be returned to the Doctor.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Please take your partners for a waltz." The announcer called out. Not a few minutes later, the waltz started. Keeping my eye on the couple, I sat down on a chair and jiggled my leg, waiting for Martha to show up.

Finally, she did, "I brought the sonic. Did you get the watch?" She hissed to me.

I nodded, "Oh yeah. Latimer hates me and I threatened the boys. I am soo fired." I whispered back with a smirk.

"I bet you knew where it was." She whispered back, her gaze not on me, but on John and Joan, "When is this horror show over?"

I shrugged, "No clue." I answered with yet another smirk.

* * *

The answer…three dances later. By that time, I was near dragging the couple off the dance floor and shoving the watch in John's hand, but Joan actually smiling had shocked the idea out of my brain…sort of.

So instead, we waited for Joan at our small table, and we watched as she sat down and John went over to the drinks. While she was glancing over at him, Martha and I got up and headed over to us.

"Oh, it's you." She sneered when she saw me. Turning to Martha, she had the same pleasure in her voice, "Just don't. Not again."

I rolled my eyes, "Listen, we've known him longer than you have. We know that his name isn't John Smith. His name is the Doctor."

Martha nodded, "And sometimes he says these strange things, like people and places you've never heard of, yeah? But it's deeper than that. Sometimes when you look in his eyes you know - you just know that there's something else in there. Something hidden. Right behind the eyes, something hidden away. In the dark."

Joan shook her head, struggling to hide the flicker of worry on her face, "I don't know what you mean, I..."

"Oh yes you do." I interrupted, "And besides, it doesn't even matter what you think. Martha just wanted to tell you because she's Martha." Turning away, I fought not to smirk, and Martha seemed to be having the same fight.

The chair made a horrible noise as it scrapped along the floor, "How dare you." Whirling back around, I saw Matron standing up, shaking with barely suppressed fury, "How dare you! Coming here with your odd clothes and claiming that the man I love is an alien. An alien he has written about. I have done nothing but try to be nice to you and now…" Before I could lean backwards, Matron slapped me straight across my face, and I'm ashamed to say that it fucking hurt.

Fury ran through my veins, "Oh, like you're such a saint. Little Miss Matron with your god damn show and your fucking smirks. You know nothing of being nice, and you sure as hell not good enough for the Doctor. Now get out of my sight before I make you pay."

"What's going on here!" At the familiar voice, I turned around to see John glaring at Martha and I, "And Martha, I must insist that you leave. Both of you." He ordered.

Instead, I handed him his sonic screwdriver, "This is yours." I stated simply.

Very slowly, John picked it up and turned it over in his hands, ignoring Joan tapping him on the shoulder, "John, what is that silly thing? John?"

"You're not John Smith. You're called the Doctor. The man in your journal, he's real. He's you." Martha told him softly.

Of course, the blood family had to arrive. Already facing the door, I was the first to see the flicker of movement, a shadow crossing the floor that resembled that of Clarke, and I was right. Gun in hand, he strode in, causing people shrike and run away from him.

"There will be silence! All of you!" Baines and Jenny walked in. Behind them, the scarecrows filed in, "I said silence!" Clarke barked due to the mummers that had started up.

The announcer spoke up on the stage, "Mr. Clarke! What's going on?" He called out. Whirling around pretty quickly for someone of his size, Clarke fired at the announcer, causing him to dissolve into nothing. Joan barely stifled a shrike, and Latimer stood up in a corner.

I turned quickly to John, "Forget everything." I commanded quickly. Ignoring his questioning, frustrated gaze, I turned back to watch the family of blood.

Baines let out an audible sniff, his eyes traveling towards John, Martha, Joan, and I, "We asked for silence! Now then. We have a few questions for Mr. Smith." He said with a twisted smirk.

A little girl that I had accidently bumped into stood up suddenly, "No, better than that." With a smirk that just didn't belong on her face, she nearly skipped over to Baines and Clark, "The teacher. He's the Doctor. I heard them talking. And the girl, she smells…wrong." She wrinkled her nose.

Barely holding back a scoff, I resisted an urge to sniff my armpits…or to really give a shit about the whole thing going on.

Baines turned to look at our small group sharply, "You took human form." He stated.

"Well duh." I answered back.

John shook his head. "Of course I'm human, I was born human! As were you, Baines. And Jenny, and you, Mr. Clarke! What is going on, this is madness!" he shout out.

"Told you so." I said smugly.

Baines let out a sharp laugh, "And a human brain, too! Simple, thick and dull."

Jenny let out a frustrated sigh, "He's no good like this. But what about the girl. Daughter of Mine, what do you smell?"

The little girl sniffed louder than Baines had before, "She's wearing something…something that's blocking the smell." Her eyes, which had been closed, popped open, "Show me your ankle!" She demanded.

"What?" I asked, taken aback.

"Show me your ankle!" She repeated. The family started to advance towards me, so naturally, I backed up.

I was vaguely aware of John shouting something at the family, "Stop it! Leave her alone!" But it did nothing, not like it would.

"Fine." I snapped. Despite the pit forming in my stomach, I pulled my jeans up, revealing a normal ankle, and the tan line around the other one.

It took the family a few moments, and at one time, Baines wanted to go and _touch _the ring, but Mr. Carter had advised him against the idea. Grumbling in annoyance, the boy just took out the gun and pointed it at John, "Change back." He ordered.

John, who had recoiled backwards, tried to stare at the gun, "I don't know what you're talking about." He said rather calmly for someone with a gun at their forehead.

Baines wasn't pleased with the answer, "Change back!"

This time, John started to shout, "I literally do not know—" He started, but cut off at the horrible, gut wrenching scream that came from Martha. Jenny had grabbed her.

"Get off me!" She cried out.

Jenny just seemed to tighten her grip, "She's your friend, isn't she? Doesn't this scare you enough to change back?" She taunted.

John shook his head, "I don't know what you mean!" he protested.

Something dawned on Jenny, "Wait a minute... The maid told me about Smith and the matron...that woman, there!"

Clarke nodded, "Let's have you!" With the shout ringing in the air, he grabbed Matron, who didn't even struggle.

Baines glanced over at me, but with one fierce glare, he turned to look at John, "Have you enjoyed it, Doctor? Being human? Has it taught you wonderful things, are you better, richer, wiser? Then let's see you answer this. Which one of them do you want us to kill? Maid or matron? Your friend - or your lover? Your choice."

Rolling my eyes, I started to edge along the wall, trying to get near enough to the door, "Make you decision, Mr. Smith." Jenny called to John.

Ignoring her and Bane's cynical response, I got as close as possible to Latimer, "I'm going to open the watch." I hissed to him. Startled, he looked over at me, "And then we're going to get John and run. Martha will get herself out of trouble." Opening his mouth to say something, I shushed him softly and waited a few seconds.

"_Time Lord..." _The watch whispered. Giving him a sharp look, I stayed on the wall until I got to John, where I quickly dragged him out of the room, Latimer hopefully bringing up the rear.

"What do you think you're doing Delphine?" John yelled at me.

I rolled my eyes, "Saving your life, so don't, you know, thank me."

Opening his mouth to retort, I looked over at Latimer, "Go warn the school." With a nod of his head, he ran off.

* * *

**Shorter than I would have liked, but otherwise it was pretty well. **

**I have some major twists planned for series 4...really excited about them.**

**review time:**

**grapejuice101: How I have it planned out...well spoilers!**


	10. Chapter 10

Despite my yelling, pleading, and slight use of force, John didn't move until he saw Matron come out. With a cry of her name, he ran over and hugged her tightly. Actually gagging a bit, I watched the door eagerly until Martha came out.

"Don't just stand there, move! God, you're rubbish as a human! Come on!" Laughing, I ran after Martha, knowing full well that John had taken Matron's hand.

* * *

When we arrived at the school, besides barring the door, the first thing that John the Useless Smith did was start ringing a large bell.

"Oh stop it!" I yelled. Throwing it on the ground I kicked it at the door and instantly grab my foot, "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" I cried out.

John and Matron gave me equally shocked and disgusted looks at my language while Martha just rolled her eyes and waited until I had stopped.

Meanwhile, John had hurried over the slightly dented and scratched bell and start to ring it loudly, "Take arms! Take arms!" He yelled, pacing up and down the small hallway.

"Stop it!" Martha and I screamed together.

"You want me to fight, don't you? Take arms! Take arms!"

Like a swarm of birds, the pubescent boys, all tired and pretty cranky, came down the stairs, "I say sir, what's the matter?" Hutchinson asked.

John barely came him a look, "Enemy at the door, Hutchinson. Enemy at the door. Take arms!"

Of course, like all normal schools, it had loaded guns just waiting to be used by horny boys…smart.

"You can't do this, Doctor. Mr. Smith!" Martha protested.

I rolled my eyes, "He's not listening Martha, mostly because he's a fucking stubborn three year old."

John gave me a sharp look for my language and turned away from us, "Maintain position over the stable yard."

I stalked over to him and turned his shoulder, forcing him to look, "And what happens when you kill little, innocent children? Can you live with that?"

"They're cadets….whoever you are. They are trained to defend the King and all his properties."

Only now hearing the noise, the Headmaster waddled into the room. What?! He's fat.

"What in thunder's name is this? Before I devise an excellent and endless series of punishments for each and every one of you, could someone explain very simply and immediately exactly what is going on?" He asked in a booming voice.

John walked respectfully towards the whale…sorry, Headmaster, "Headmaster, I have to report the school is under attack."

I nodded, "By scarecrows and aliens!" I added in with sarcastic excitement.

John started to nod but scowled and shook his head, "No, no! By crazed men." He corrected.

The Headmaster gave both of us angry looks, "Really? Is that so? Perhaps you, you're crazy sister and I should have a word in private."

"I promise you, sir. I was in the village with Matron. It's Baines, sir. Jeremy Baines and Mr Clark from Oakham Farm. They've gone mad, sir. They've got guns. They've already murdered people in the village. I saw it happen."

The Headmaster looked sharply over at Matron, "Matron, is that so?" He asked her harshly.

"Duh, it's true." I answered for her.

"Quiet!" the Headmaster snapped.

"Matron, is that so?" he asked once again, turning his beady little eyes that looked like beetles on her.

Joan nodded, "I'm afraid it's true, sir." She answered oh-so-respectfully that it was enough to make anyone, especially me, gag.

The Whale, and yes, that's his name now, looked between John and Joan, ignoring me on purpose, "Murder on our own soil?"

Joan nodded again, giving me a sharp, smug look, "I saw it, yes."

The Whale looked thoughtful for a moment, "Perhaps you did well then, Mr. Smith. What makes you thing the danger's coming here?"

Before John could stammer out his reasoning, I sighed – slightly - theatrically, "Cause he pointed his giant middle finger at us and made John run away like a little-" Martha cleared her throat unreasonably loudly and I stopped.

With a placating expression, she looked over at the Whale, who looked rather angry,"Baines threatened us, mainly Mr. Smith. He said he'd follow him, so he's defiantly coming here."

The Whale's expression becoming slightly angrier at the fact that a _maid _had actually talked to him, "Fine." He said roughly, "Mr. Snell, telephone the police. Mr. Philips, with me. We shall investigate." Before he could get far, I stepped in front of him and _might _have shoved him a bit.

"No."

"How dare you!"

"I said no."

"Mr. Smith either control your sister or I will remove her."

"Delphine…just go."

Giving John a baleful glare, Martha and I left, both of us wincing at the sound of the door slamming shut behind the Whale, "So where are we going?" she asked once we were out of earshot.

I gave a false laugh, "The TARDIS."

* * *

About halfway there, Martha and I paused when we saw Lucy skipping down the past ahead of us. Either hearing or sensing us, the girl turned around, glaring way too furiously for someone her age. She sniffed loudly and took a step towards us, "What do you have there? In your pocket."

Smirking I slipped out the watch and waved it in between my fingers, "Oh this…it's just something your gonna fear." With that warning, I opened the watch fully, allowing the Oncoming Storm to shoot as a beam towards Lucy, who ran away.

"Come on." I said, turning to Martha, "We have to get there before the Family."

Martha's eyes widened, "And if they're there?" she wondered.

A cold dark fury had been building in me for the last three months due to my mistreatment, and it felt wonderful to let some of it out in my next few words, "Then we fight. And kill them."

* * *

Thankfully, Clark wasn't in front of the TARDIS when we arrived. So Martha and I walked into the box and stared at the controls.

"What now?" Martha asked finally.

"Maybe she'll fly…" My voice trailed off as the TARDIS made a noise similar to an angry bird, "Or not." I muttered, and the noise sounded again.

"Well she isn't a taxi." Martha said, and the TARDIS made a noise that was almost agreement, causing me to roll my eyes.

With a _slightly _forced smile, I stroked one of the TARDIS's trees, "Shh, _I _don't think you're a TARDIS. I think you're sexy." Behind me, Martha fell into a fit of giggles that took her five minutes to stop. By then, the TARDIS had made several grumbling noises that I assumed were directed to Martha.

"So, why did we come here?" She finally gasped out, a slight trace of tears on her cheeks from her laughing fit.

"I was hoping the TARDIS would fly," Cue TARIDS grumbling noises, "because," noises get louder, "because," noises are now more of shouts, "BECAUSE," The TARDIS stopped grumbling and seemed to be a state of shock, like Martha was, "because the Doctor is in danger."

After only two seconds, the rotor started to rise up and down and the whirling noise that came with the TARIS sounded like a bullhorn as the time machine moved to…wherever.

* * *

I poked my head out to see the inside of the Cart…something's house.

"Wh-ho-wh?" At the familiar voice, I squinted around to see John Smith and Joan cowering in the corner of the room.

Instead of placating the two terrified personals, my shoulder angel has been off-duty since…I think I've never had one actually, I waltzed out, sat down in a chair, kicked my heels up on the table, and ate a cold scone. Without jelly. Oh the hardships I endure.

"So, what the hell are we going to do? I have the watch, and we have the TARDIS."

Martha, who had finally walked out of the TARDIS, took one look at the Joan and John and gave me an accusing stare that I could feel drilling into my back, "What has she done now?" She hissed at the two frightened 'couple.'

"Nothing!" I called over the stammered reply from John, something about my language.

Giving me a cross look, John started to re-stammer his reply but once again, it was drowned out by something else, only not me. It was a knock.

"Oh that little-" Earning a glare from not only John but Martha, I hurried over to the door and opened it, "Latimer. Get. The. Fuck. In." I spat at the blond boy who looked shocked and slightly horrified at my language.

The blond boy, his mouth still gaping, stared at my pocket, "I can still hear the watch." He announced to the room though his eyes never left my pocket.

I shrugged, "And?"

"The Family was closing in on me. They could sense the connection or something."

Shrugging I turned to John and shoved my hand in front of his face, "Either open it, or I will."

John stared at the watch, "I won't." He protested.

"Fine." Ignoring John's protesting, I opened the watch.

"_Time Lord….Time Lord…Doctor…Proserpine…" _The voice hissed as it went into John Smith…into the Doctor.

* * *

The Doctor went and took Mother of Theirs, Father of Theirs, Brother of Theirs, and Sister of Theirs and completely fucked them over.

* * *

I, meanwhile, fingered the bracelet that had somehow appeared on my ankle. It was very pretty, that I couldn't deny. It was silver with small seals and different little gems. No idea where it had come from, but it looked expensive. Maybe I could sell it…

"Delphine, hurry up or we're going to miss the service!" I stalked out of the room and gave Martha a look, "We're in a time machine." I pointed out.

Of course, we got there on time…ish, but it wasn't my fault. I swear! It was the Doctor's fault! DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT!

Right…so the Doctor, Martha, and I listened to the female vicar read some poem, "They mingle not with laughing comrades again;

They sit no more at familiar tables of home;

They have no lot in our labour of the day-time;

They sleep beyond England's foam.

They went with songs to the battle,

They were young,

Straight of limb, true of eye, steady and aglow.

They were staunch to the end against odds uncounted,

They fell with their faces to the foe.

They shall grow not old, as we that are left grow old;

Age shall not weary them, nor the years condemn.

At the going down of the sun and in the morning

We will remember them."

Oh yes we fucking will.

* * *

**Next is Blink! Can't wait for** **that ****so it should be longer.**

**Don't forget to review and stuff!**


	11. Chapter 11

I was quite good at sneaking after the Doctor and Martha, which was all _not _my fault. _They _shouldn't have snuck off. I remember how it happened like it was five…no seven minutes ago. (It was seven minutes ago, don't I have such great memory?!)

"I feel really bad that we left Delphine in the TARDIS…" Martha's voice, which I could vaguely hear from outside the taxi that I had been using to stalk them, made me smirk in satisfaction.

"She needed the sleep. I feel horrible about how I treated her when I was human. That Matron was horrible." The Doctor replied back, "Now come on, where is that

About to pop out to go surprise them, I froze when I heard a rather familiar voice yelling, "Doctor! Doctor! Doctor!"

It was, sadly, Sally Fucking Sparrow.

"Hey girl, this is costing you." The taxi driver 'kindly' told me suddenly.

"Yeah, okay, I'll pay." I retorted with just a hint of a snap in my voice. Ignoring his mumbled complaint, ("I was only warning you," he said, "I was being nice," he said.) I leaned forwards, forgetting the sign in the taxi that the doors unlocked when not in motion. Putting my elbow down on the door handle because it was _supposed _to be locked…

With a cry of, "Oh shit!" I tumbled out of the taxi and onto the hard cement, landing in a heap in front of a very startled Doctor, Martha, and Sally Sparrow.

Looking down his nose at me, the Doctor turned and grinned at Sally while Martha just gave me a look.

"Sorry, so what were you saying?" Sally opened her mouth to reply to the Doctor's question but he face palmed suddenly, "Oh I'm so thick! Right, I need this packet," he waved the packet of photos and the transcripts directly under Sally's nose, causing her to go cross-eyed as she attempted to see it.

"Yeah, you do." She agreed.

While the Doctor grinned broadly at his own smartyness – and yes, that is a word – I got up from the ground and groaned.

* * *

Basically, this is a time skip. It is the point where I go through fucking time and be in the future. I am, after all, a magical fucking pony.

So now, the Doctor, Martha, and myself where at the creepy house known as Wester Drumlins and staring at the weeping angel.

"I'm sorry you two, but we have to blink." The Doctor said. As if to example, he blinked and then I blinked because he was gone and I wasn't in Wester Drumlins anymore.

* * *

I was, in fact, outside a small DVD shop. Looking around for some sort identification, I noted a sign that said, **'Queen Street.'**

Well that sucked. Seriously. Either I was going to have to avoid myself _and _the Doctor and Martha or I was back in time to the events of _Blink. _

Glancing a bit inside, I could vaguely make out a women with blond hair, hopefully not Sally Sparrow, talking to a man behind the counter who listlessly waved towards the back.

Somehow, I had fucked up and landed back a couple of days, maybe a few months instead of 1960 something.

Luck must really hate me.

So, doing what anyone would do, I walked straight into the shop, "I'm here to see the only other employ here, and yes, I know that he is in the back."

Ignoring the annoyed look he gave me, I stalked to the back and looked at the white face of Kathy's brother and Sally.

"What?" I asked them, "Have we already met?"

With a shaking finger, he pointed at the little TV where I was staring at myself.

Luck must want to fucking kill me!

"Whoa! That is wicked! Are you Delphine? The girl from the alternate dimension?"

I blinked, "Noo."As I drew out the word, I walked carefully backwards until I was at the door where I simply ran. Like hell. Through the fucking rain.

* * *

After running from a cab once it had taken me to Cardiff, I walked with even more purpose a square. And from there I walked into a tourist shop. A bored looking Ianto Jones sat on a stool, reading a magazine as he 'tended' to the front door.

"We're closed." He said listlessly, not even glancing up from the magazine.

I rolled my eyes, "I need to speak to Captain Jack Harkness." _That _caught his attention. Jerking his head so quickly he probably had whiplash, Ianto looked up at me with a startled, scared look, "Okay." He crooked out.

* * *

More magical time skips! From your favorite magical fucking pony!

Basically what you missed was Jack running up and recognizing me.

"What's up Delph?" He asked casually as he placed his feet on his desk, leaning back in his chair as he did so.

I eyed him, "Uh, don't call me that. Also, fucking weeping angels and I only came here because I need someone to help me find the correct angel to go back in time to the 1960's."

Jack looked at me and then, of all things, laughed loudly, "I've missed your American accent!" he cried out.

"I have a British accent…moron."

If anything the insult just made him laugh harder, "Not when you talk to me." He corrected proudly.

I rolled my eyes, "More pressing problems Captain. Like, hmm, I don't know, SAVING THE FUCKING DOCTOR AND MARTHA!"

Jack seemed taken aback, "That's easy!" He protested. Seeing my angry face he rushed to continue, "My vortex manipulator. That's – never mind." Beckoning me over to the corner, he slid the manipulator off his wrist and typed in a few numbers.

"Isn't this broken?" I asked suddenly.

Jack frowned, "Yeah…ish. It'll either work or…" his voice trailed off meaningfully.

"Or…?" I prompted.

Jack, "Or you'll become atoms scattered in the wind…BYE!"

"Jack you –"

* * *

"-Fucking ASSHOLE!" I screamed at the wall of a small flat.

The clattering of feet caused me to whirl around and come face to face with an annoyed Martha Jones.

"Delphine!" She cried upon seeing me. Throwing her arms around me she wrapped into a tight hug, "The Doctor was frantic. But since he's gone…when are we getting out of here?"

I blinked, "No clue."

Martha pouted, "You sure."

"Positive. Now come on, the show didn't showed you two in 1960 so fill me in."

Martha opened her mouth to start my request when the floorboards squeaked loudly as someone walked on them. Turning slowly, I saw the tenth Doctor's lanky build standing in the doorway.

"What show?" he asked thickly.

I swallowed, "Nothing!" I shouted quickly. What? I had never been a very good liar…at all.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow while Martha faked a cough to cover her groan, "Really?" he questioned, giving me a burning look.

I sighed, "How much have you heard?"

The Doctor blinked, "You're whole conversation."

I groaned, "Ffffuuuccckkk." I drew out, "You know everything then."

He shrugged, "Basically, yeah." He agreed.

And that was surprisingly that.

I know. No drama. No shit.

It was rather nice.

* * *

We were stuck in the past for a month longer after I had arrived. We filmed the video thingy and gave it to the police dude. Then the Doctor and I were alone in the flat while Martha worked at a nice flower shop. Obviously _the Doctor _couldn't be trusted to fix a light bulb and the only other place where I could work was with Martha. I was fired for making two of the flowers fight.

One day when the Doctor and I were _trying _– and failing but you didn't hear it from me – to make a simple bed – _someone, _who was definitely NOT me, kept falling on it - the TARDIS appeared right in the damn living room!

"Thank god!" I cried out upon seeing the wonderful time machine.

"I'm gonna phone Martha." The Doctor promised,

I nodded, "I'm going inside."

* * *

My feet automatically took me to my room where I fiddled with my stuffed dog. Hugging it tightly to me 'cause I hadn't seen that thing in days, something heavy and metal fell out of it and onto my floor.

Slightly ashamed to say that I screamed like a five year old girl and jumped about a foot in the air. Once my heart wasn't going to give me a heart attack, I bent over hesitantly and studied the object.

I think I nearly died. Or sobbed. Or both. Because there, sitting on the floor, was my necklace. My special necklace that was from my old universe.

So, putting it on, I realized I had a dilemma. I could either take a nice, long, well deserved nap or I could actually focus on the odd problem that my necklace of Doctor Who charms somehow made it into the Doctor Who universe.

Deciding to take the less complicated route, I got underneath the covers and snuggled my dog while I took my nappy wappy.

What? I'm young.

Well, young at heart really but same thing.

* * *

**Had a lot of fun writing this. I know it's a bit early but why not. **

**I hope you like it!**

**And now review time:**

**MinecraftLover00: Thanks! **


End file.
